Cold-Skinned
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Kisses! "You don't know how long I've waited for you." –Edward Cullen, Twilight. Vampires, yes! OOC in the beginning a little bit. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The sequel, **_**Cold-Skinned**_**, is finally up! You like that little ending I did in Stolen Kisses? Let's see what happens next! And yes, I pulled a little Breaking Dawn part 1 stunt haha! I'm making this whole chapter in Edward's point of view and possibly the next few. Edward's POV:**

_"You don't know how long I've waited for you. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."  
–Edward Cullen, Twilight_

**October 29, 1918**

_I opened my eyes._

I looked around the room; everything was so clear…so breathtaking. I could_ see_ everything! My throat ached; I was thirsty. _Blood_. "How do you feel?" I looked to my right to see Doctor Cullen.

"Why did you do this to me?" I was furious. It was absurd! Vampires couldn't be real, but yet here I was; pale white and ice cold. Throughout all my rage, I suddenly remembered where I was, and what happened. I looked around again. "Where is she? Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She wanted me to change her as well…when I did, and the venom had spread, she stayed here, but then took off for blood." He said, "I haven't seen her since."

"Wh-? No! Bella, why would she…..why would she leave?" I asked, feeling slightly heartbroken. She was gone?

Carlisle nodded sadly, "I think she lost track of what she was doing…she let her instincts take over…it could last decades before she realizes what she's done." I couldn't imagine Bella harming anyone. She wasn't a murder! I couldn't stand for this!

"Why did you change her?" I asked angrily.

"She wanted to be with you, Edward." Carlisle replied, "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I don't want her to be like this!" I hissed, "To be a monster! She doesn't deserve this!"

"_She wanted this,_" Carlisle said lightly. "I'm sure she's looking for you…you should get some blood…_animal blood._"

I laughed bitterly, "Animal blood? What good would that do me?"

"For starters, it'll make you weaker than a normal vampire…but it'll keep you from feeding off humans…you'll be able to live among them without them knowing a thing…at least, as long as you're careful."

I stood up. Any kind of blood sounded good at this point. "Did Bella say anything before she left?"

Carlisle shook his head, "She took off before I could even talk to her." I nodded. She was probably gone forever. "There are woods behind the hospital…deer pass through there often. I suggest you feed off them until we relocate."

"Relocate?" I asked. "No…I'm not going anywhere with you…" I said. I hated the man—monster—in front of me. "I'm going on my own."

_**XxxxX**_

It felt like I had no control over myself. I couldn't keep up with my speed, my thoughts, my emotions, my strength…._my thirst_. Everything was completely up to nature now. I could see miles ahead of me as I headed for the forest. The temptation of human blood and man slaughter ruled over my mind. I could do it, and get away with it; I was positive about that.

What was I saying? Why would I want to kill these humans? I was exactly like them once. I didn't want to be this indestructible monster…I was a killer; the world's most dangerous predator. And now so was Bella. She was off somewhere, the thought and taste of human blood clouding her mind probably. Oh how I missed her a lot. It wasn't like her to just run off; but from what I was feeling now, I was slowly starting to understand why she did.

_**XxxxX**_

**March 13, 1929**

I spent the next decade, looking all over for Bella. I couldn't find her anywhere. My love was gone; I had to face the truth. I ended up heading back to Vancouver when I picked up the scent of Carlisle. I hadn't seen him for the last ten years either. I killed many people, and I could only see myself as nothing but a murderer. Maybe it was time I joined him; I could live amongst the humans and not want to kill them. That would be a nice change.

**March 14, 1929**

I followed the trail until I reached a large house in, basically, the middle of nowhere. Trees thickly wound together, creating a heavy looking forest. I was in Forks, Washington. What was Carlisle doing here? I walked up to the house; it was very open for a vampire. He must have heard me because before I could look into the window, he was there at the door. "Edward…I didn't expect to see you?" Carlisle greeted, giving me a small smile.

"I was passing through to Vancouver…I caught your scent." I replied. I hadn't noticed the other vampire behind him.

"Well it's good to see you again." Carlisle said, "I don't suppose you're staying though."

"No I was here for that actually." I said, "I don't want to be a monster…I've killed people…innocent people. I don't want that."

"So you have come to stay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Well, there's enough room here. And it's usually always raining," That was good to hear. The last thing I needed was to expose myself in front of the humans. The woman stepped forward and smiled, "Ah, Edward this is Esme…my wife." I nodded and returned a small smile.

"Hello Edward." She said, holding her hand out for me. I shook her hand and nodded.

"Hello Esme…" When Esme left, though she could still hear us, I turned back to Carlisle, "Have you seen her?" I asked, "Bella, I mean." Carlisle shook his head.

"It's been almost over a decade Edward. I hate to even think negative, but I don't think she'll be back." I shook my head. Maybe I was destined to be alone forever.

"Is there any blood nearby?" I asked. Carlisle looked around, listening. I could hear his thoughts. He was thinking of different places.

"There are some elk and mountain lions throughout these woods. Deer even." He replied. "Most come from the south." I nodded and headed out into the woods; following the scent of a mountain lion. I could see it, no further than thirty yards away. I stood still, quietly picking up a sharp stone. I threw it with a hard force, watching it slice through the skin of the mountain lion. It let out a loud groan of pain and I lunged for it, sinking my teeth into its throat. The blood satisfied; it tasted better than deer. It wasn't like human blood, but it made me feel…_normal_.

**XxxxX**

**A/N: How do you guys like the sequel so far? Is it good? Bad? Review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I kind of jump around a lot and change time zones like so fast but I planned for it to be like that. I don't think you really want to read fifteen years spaced out with just hunting and bitter thoughts. As interesting as Edward's mind is, I think you'd much rather enjoy the years after years thing. I'll slow it down a little later and kind of relish in his thoughts and life.**

_**XxxxX (Edward's POV)**_

**March 14, 1929**

I made my way back to Carlisle's with my thirst was under control. It was when I arrived back through the doorway that it made me remember my old life. My parent's home. _My home…_the one Bella and I were supposed to live in together. All of that was gone. This was my new life; this house was big. I couldn't complain about that. "You can pick whatever room you like." Carlisle said from the bottom of the staircase. I chose the room closest to the woods. There was a door in the back of the room that faced the trees. It was more open than most of the other rooms; I liked it.

_**XxxxX**_

**November 3, 1933 **

I was furious! Carlisle had brought home another vampire! Esme I didn't mind; she was like my mother. But this one…she was a nightmare! "Edward why can't you just reason with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Why did you save her? It's obvious she doesn't want this." I said angrily.

"She was dying…there was a lot of blood." Carlisle replied, "I wasn't going to leave her."

"You should have." Rosalie said from the doorway, glaring at me. "He's right…I don't want this."

"See?" I said, venom coating the edges of my words. Forever was a hell no doubt.

I remembered this date, _every_ single,_ lonely_ year. It was the day Bella and I were supposed to get married. It hurt not having her here. The last fifteen years, had been rough without her. Not once had I seen her; how she never crossed this way made me wonder if she was even looking. I was. I would never stop; I loved her. I had to take it in that maybe she didn't want to be found. Was she ashamed of being a vampire? A cold-skinned, vicious, blood sucking monster. When it all came down to it, that's all we really were. We were the monsters parents warned their kids; we were the myths they scared their kids into thinking were real at a certain time. _Bella…where are you?_

_**XxxxX**_

**September 10, 1935**

Rosalie had been gone for a week. She couldn't stand me; the feeling was mutual. I could finally have some peace and quiet in my mind. I didn't have to listen to her snide comments or her bitter remarks. It wasn't long until she returned though. She had to come back of course. However, when she returned, she wasn't alone. A male, just about her age stood behind her, talking to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett his name was. He was very muscular and tall. At least she'd leave me alone now…one could only hope.

**XxxxX**

**December 31, 1978**

Sixty years have passed, and not once have I found Bella. I was really starting to believe I was destined to be alone forever. I only had six months of pure happiness, and that was when I was human with Bella. I bet Bella remembered none of it. I could barely remember it anymore. I had spent most of my days now up in my room. It was cluttered with books and CDs. Papers were hanging out of books, holding pages I was not yet finished reading. I was ready to give up looking; why go against the odds? Bella and I would never be together again.

"We're going hunting," Esme said, standing in the doorway, "Would you care to join us?" She gave me a small smile. _For me, please Edward_. She thought. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll join you." I said. She smiled wider. _Thank you_.

**XxxxX**

I had taken down three mountain lions within the last two hours. I had kept myself from hunting for the past month. I was behind Rose and Emmett, before they stopped. Esme and Carlisle did as well. A vampire stood before us, defending herself.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I was just passing through…but I saw you all coming…" She said. She had pixie-like features and short, red, spiky hair. "I'm Alice…I saw that you don't hunt humans…"

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. My wife Esme, my sons Edward and Emmett, and my daughter Rosalie." He pointed to each of us. Alice nodded.

"I have a gift…I can see the future." Alice said, "I can see things before they happen."

"Edward can read minds," Esme said, pushing me forward a step.

"Would you like to join our family?" Carlisle asked, "You're more than welcome too…you'll have to drink animal's blood…"

"Then I'll drink animal's blood," Alice remarked. I smirked; we'd be good friends.

_**XxxxX**_

**January 2, 1979**

"You've lost someone," Alice said, watching me carefully. I looked up, interested.

"You know about Bella?" I asked.

"Not much…I just know that you've been searching for her for a while…without luck." She said, "I can see it in your eyes…you have a very hollow expression…it's ghost-like."

"Can you see Bella?" I asked, "Will I find her?"

"Unfortunately, that I can't tell." Alice sighed, "I don't know Bella…I can't tell if she wants to be found or not...I can tell you're determined to find her…but I've never met her…I can't watch her decisions."

I nodded; at least she could be of some help in the future. Alice stood up and left to go find Rosalie.

_**XxxxX**_

**June 19, 1989**

Just about seven decades had passed since I became immortal…since I last saw Bella. Hopeless days and endless nights later, I was still waiting. I longed for the beautiful woman I was held in my arms. My frozen, dead heart ached for her. I couldn't stand not having her here with me. If all of my human memories were to fade, I wanted to keep the memories with her alive for as long as possible.

_**XxxxX**_

"There's someone coming." Alice said, looking out the window. I stood up. _Bella? Could it be Bella?_

"Who Alice? Who's coming?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked like she was far away, "I don't know…but they seem…_lost_."

"Is it Bella?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"They're getting closer…can you hear what they're thinking?" She asked. I nodded. The voice was male, craving blood. I hid my disappointment, but Carlisle could tell. Alice made her way out into the woods; Carlisle and I exchanged a glance before she was back in an instant.

"Carlisle! Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rose!" Alice called. We made our ways outside and stood in front of them. "Go on," she said.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." He said, giving us a nod. "I've come up from the south. I've needed to hunt…I was just passing through…" He was quiet for a moment. "I noticed you all have gold eyes instead of red…how?"

"We feed off animals." Esme replied. "Where did you come from in the south?"

"I came from Mexico. I was in battle when I was created." Jasper said, wincing slightly. I could read his mind easily. "My creator left me alone after we won."

"Well Jasper, if you would like, we'd be more than happy to take you in." Carlisle offered, "You can stay here with us. We have a treaty…we cannot hunt humans." Jasper thought quietly for a moment, thinking over the offer. He smiled.

"I'd be happy too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! We now have the whole Olympic coven (Cullen Clan)! Edward's POV:**

**December 3, 1997**

I was the only one without a soul-mate. I was damned. Destined to be alone for sure. I would never find Bella. It's been seventy-nine years since my becoming immortal and she's nowhere to be found. We've traveled to Alaska every few months to catch grizzly bears and caribou, but traveling back…I've never seen her. I left to search for Bella one last time in 1992, but I never found her. _Maybe something went wrong with the transformation, and she stayed human and has been dead for years…maybe…no! Stop thinking that!_

Alice talked to me constantly, trying to get an image of Bella to hopefully find her future decisions, but there was no luck again.

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Alice said. I growled in the back of my throat.

"Not trying hard enough—damn it Alice!" I hissed, "I've searched for years…how could we not be trying hard enough?" Alice was used to my mood swings. She took in my frustration and let it bounce off her.

"Just give it up already Edward!" Rosalie said annoyed. She looked up from her book to glare at me.

"That's very helpful, Rose." I snapped. I went back to ignoring her; it was easier that way.

"Don't you get it Edward?" Rosalie said standing up, "She's gone! Maybe she doesn't want to be found! You're not going to find her now; if you couldn't find her within the last eight decades, I don't think you'd be able to find her now."

"I'm not going to give up Rose." I said, calmer, "I love her too much."

"Well I don't want to spend the rest of eternity watching you get even more miserable than you are now. You need to let go of her."

"You wouldn't have if it were Emmett, would you?" I asked bitterly.

"If I knew there was no chance of ever finding him again, then yes, I would let go of the situation!"

"It's not that easy Rosalie!" I said, "You don't get it! You'll never get it! You haven't lost something that means the world to you."

"That's where you're wrong!" Rosalie growled, pissed. "I lost a chance at having a child, and growing old with my husband!"

"Alright!" Esme said, stepping in, "That's enough! Rosalie calm down. Edward drop the subject." We glared at each other for another moment before dropping gazes and leaving for our rooms.

_**XxxxX**_

**April 26, 2002**

"It's so good to see you again Carlisle!" Tanya smiled, "and it's a pleasure seeing your family again. I see you've gained two more since we last met up."

"Yes, this is Alice and this is Jasper." Carlisle said, giving Tanya a hug.

"Well, we will set out on our hunting trip in just a little while." Irina said, clapping her hands together. I dispersed from the group, thinking to myself quietly. I was thinking about death again. I didn't want a life without Bella. Alice had scolded me numerous times for even contemplating going to Italy and having the Volturi get rid of me. She made me think of how it would affect Esme and Carlisle. I had thought about that a lot. But an eternal life being miserable, without the love of my life, seemed like a living hell.

"Are you not joining us?" Tanya asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, I am." I replied, "But I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Hearing voices again?" Tanya teased with a smirk. I chuckled.

"Yes, you could say that." I answered.

"Can you believe it's been thirty-seven years since we last saw each other?" Tanya asked, "It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Funny how fast time passes, even when you're immortal." I commented.

"That it is," Tanya said. She nudged my shoulder and stood up. "Come on, we're going hunting now. We really want you there!" I laughed and stood up.

_**XxxxX**_

**November 3, 2006**

Another four years: gone.

I kept telling myself I gave up on trying to find Bella. But I knew I never would. She was too important to me. Eighty-eight years since I last saw her. Time went by fast, and yet it felt so slow. Maybe that was just in my nature. Forever, eternal, eons, infinite. These words haunted me to no end. I didn't want to live forever without Bella. Esme and Carlisle had been gone for the last two weeks, spending time together, alone, in Brazil. How I wished Bella and I could have gone off on our own for a while. _Eighty-eight years_.

What if Carlisle hadn't changed her? Would she have still been there when I awoke? Probably not. I couldn't love her while I was a monster. She would have been an innocent human, and I would have had the temptation of her blood closing up my throat with thirst. I would have accidentally killed her.

It was amazing how I'd travelled everywhere, and her scent was nowhere. She had to be alive. Carlisle said the transformations always worked unless it was done too late. She wasn't dying of the flu like I had been. She was well…healthy. But she refused to take no, and wanted to be with me. It's been a dismal, lonely eighty-eight years.

_**XxxxX**_

**May 29, 2008**

The rain had picked up over the last week; _ninety years_. That number rang through my head every millisecond, of every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day. And weeks and months and years until it nearly made me go insane!

Still without a trace of Bella. It almost felt like she never existed, yet she did. I knew she did; she had too! I let her slip through my fingertips so easily! She was like one grain of sand; so very easy to lose in a pile of dirt. I would find her, I would not give up on her!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's gonna happen guys? Keep reading! Spoiler Alert: We get to find out where Bella's been!**

**June 20, 2008**

I was lying in the middle of my meadow, peacefully looking up at the glares of sun breaking through the tree branches. This meadow was my sanctuary. I could escape here when I was miserable…almost every day.

It kept my mind off things…off _her_. _Ninety years…_

I patiently or impatiently waited day after day. She was a no-show, and it would probably be like that forever. _Forever…_

_**XxxxX**_

**June 21, 2008**

"What are you seeing Alice?" Jasper asked, holding her hand. He put a pencil in her hand and a sheet of paper on the table so she could draw out what she was seeing.

"Another vampire…it's blurry though." Alice said, drawing out the vision.

"Will they be passing through here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes…but I don't know when." Alice replied, "I can't see them or their decisions….I can only see that they're heading up north."

_Bella._

_**Bella's POV:**_

**July 4, 2008**

Years and years and still no sign of Edward. Maybe he didn't remember anything…I barely could. I stayed in Chicago, hoping he'd return, but he never did. I was making my way up to Alaska, hoping to find thicker blood. Human blood didn't tempt me like I thought it should. I found my urges easier to resist.

There were large killings of murderers around Sacramento within my first few years of vampire life; I went to see who was killing them, but they had left when I got there. I was just in the perimeter of a small town in Washington when I picked up on a scent. There were more vampires here; their blood was different…_weaker_.

I followed the scent, covering up my own trail as I went; it was stronger in the woods. I made it through the thick, knotted trees and saw a house. Why would it be that open? I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nobody was answering. I would have to come back and see.

I took off into the woods again; once more, I covered up my scent and left for Alaska. There were traces of gunpowder and smoke around me. People were lighting fireworks. I made it up to Alaska within the hour; the scents of animal blood and trails were all around me. I let my senses take over, stalking an Ox.

Quietly and instantly, I lunged for it. It only fought for a second before I crushed its ribs with my arms and sunk my teeth into its neck. This blood was definitely thicker.

**August 13, 2008**

If I were human, I'd be over a hundred today. I headed back to that small town in Washington, hoping to meet those other vampires. The scent was faintly familiar. It was quite beautiful with all the green, however, the sun was out, so I would have to be careful. I took a different way, ending up in a large meadow surrounded by trees.

I wasn't alone here. There was another vampire sitting down. He was reading a book, just letting the sun bounce off him. I took another step closer, he heard me this time. When he turned around to see who was here he stood, frozen. "Bella?" He whispered. _Edward! It was Edward!_ Finally after nine decades! He had golden eyes that were soft; I had red, sharp eyes due to my recent decision on drinking only animals. He took a few steps closer, holding his hand out for me. "I've looked everywhere for you…I've waited for so long, Bella." His smile was beautiful. He was beautiful. When I wasn't responding he frowned slightly, "Bella it's me."

"I know who you are," I said smiling, "I remember you." He was right in front of me now. I took his hand in mine and he smiled again.

"I've looked all over for you…I searched for years." Edward said after a moment. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was being tracked a few years ago…I started covering up my scent." I explained, "But I looked all over for you too."

"I searched for you every day for ninety years," He said, "And yet here you stand. You found me." He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me closer to him.

"I stayed in Europe for a few years…about 1932 I went back to Chicago to find you. I thought you would stay there…" I said. "I was just coming back from Alaska."

"I haven't been to Alaska in years." Edward said, "I didn't know you were there."

"I only go for the animal's blood." I replied. He looked at me, surprised.

"You drink animal's blood?"

"To be honest, I find an animal's blood more appealing than a human's." I said. He smirked.

"Well that's good to hear, because that's all we eat."

"We?" I asked.

"My new family. I want to introduce you to them." Edward answered.

"Wait…what if they don't…" I sighed, "…I mean, what if they don't like me?"

Edward chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine, "They'll love you." I wasn't used to staying in one place anymore. "I've missed you so much…you're so beautiful, Bella." He whispered, "So beautiful." His lips crashed down on mine in an eager, longing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. When we pulled away he nuzzled his nose down my jaw and to my neck, placing soft kisses where my shoulder met my neck. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I won't leave," I promised, "…I'm here…forever."

"I love you, Bella." He said, holding me against him again. I smiled.

"I love you too, Edward." After a moment, he laughed and looked up at me.

"Can you believe it's been ninety years?" He asked, "Ninety years and yet we stand here today…together."

"I know," I smiled again, "I want to meet your family." I said, nudging his shoulder. He laughed and gave me one last kiss.

_**XxxxX**_

When we began walking, I noticed the paths. "We live in a house out of Forks. We keep to ourselves here." We arrived at the house and I stopped walking.

"This is where you live?" I asked, "I was just here a few weeks ago."

"You've been here?" Edward asked, then added quietly, "Maybe Alice saw you then…"

"Yeah…I was just here in July. No one was home when I first came across it."

"We were out hunting probably." Edward said. "Ready?" I nodded, and he led me through the door into the house.

**A/N: Yay! They're together again! Happy endings! But there's still more chapters so don't worry!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Continued from last Chapter)Minor Warning: Foreplay; some sexual content. **_

"It's lovely," I said, looking around the house, "and peaceful."

Edward sighed, "And frustrating."

"Frustrating?" I asked, confused. I turned around to face him. He was watching me, focused.

"I can't hear what you're thinking," He explained, "You have to tell me what you're thinking about."

"You can read minds?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"I can't read yours though."

"I was thinking about meeting your new family," I answered, "I mean, I was serious before…what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you Bella." Edward said, "I promise." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Where are they?"

"They're here," Edward replied, "Carlisle, Esme!" He called. Six different vampires appeared in the room. All eyes were on me.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked.

"I want you all to meet Bella." He said, holding my hand. Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded and smiled.

"Bella this is Alice; and this is Jasper." Edward said. I looked over at them. Alice was small, fairy-like, with short, spiky red hair. Jasper had honey blonde hair, and was slightly muscular. "That's Rosalie and Emmett."

Rosalie was beautiful, with wavy, long blonde hair, whereas, Emmett was very muscular, with black hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." Esme said, happily.

"So this is Bella," Alice smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you all too," I said.

"Where'd you find her, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I…I found him." I said, "I was actually coming back from Alaska. I was coming here because I had passed by a few days ago. No one was home then."

"We never came across your scent." Jasper said.

"She covers it up," Edward explained, "a few years ago she was being tracked by another vampire."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here," Esme said.

"Bella also hunts off animals." Edward said. He smirked before adding the next part, "she prefers them over humans."

"Are we sure she's really a vampire?" Emmett joked.

"Alright, um, Bella would you like to see the rest of the house?" Edward asked. I nodded and followed him upstairs. We reached a large room at the end of the hallway. "This is my room."

I looked around, amazed, It was messy, but in a cluttered way. There were books and papers and CDs all over the room. It was almost like staring into a different world. "You have a lot of…" I trailed off, looking at some of the books. "What are these?"

"Journals," Edward replied. "I don't think you really want to read those." His lips twitched up slightly, almost as if he were smirking.

"What are all these papers?" I asked, picking a few up.

"Some are sheet music," He said, "The others are notes, unfinished journal entries…" I looked at some of the notes, skimming through them. He was leaning against the door frame, watching me amused. I noticed shelves full of CDs to his right.

"Wow, you have so much music."

"I've had a lot of time, Bella." He laughed.

"I can see this," I said, picking up a few of the albums.

"This will have to be _our_ room for the time being." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Time being?" I asked.

"We migrate," Edward said, "we'll spend four or five years in one place before we leave for somewhere new."

"Well, I love your room," I said, "the time being could mean the next thirty years…it'll still feel like home." Edward smiled and kissed me eagerly.

"I'm glad," He replied, "but I'll tidy it up a bit for you." I nodded and he kissed my head before getting work.

_**XxxxX**_

Edward and I were lying on the small couch in his room, talking. It was relaxing in his arms. "Happy birthday, Bella," Edward whispered, kissing my temple. I smiled.

"You remembered?" I asked. He nodded.

"I could never forget…but I figured I'd wait to say it until Alice was out of the house." He said, moving his lips down to my jaw.

"You know I stopped aging years ago." I said.

"I know…and I also know you hate birthdays," Edward smirked, "but I would never forget to say it to you."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him softly. He ran his fingers over my shoulder and collar bone, down to the buttons on my shirt. He undid the first three and I smiled, biting my lip. I kept my eyes closed and pressed my forehead to his. "…we've never done that…"

"Do you want to?" He asked gently. I thought about it for a moment; then kissed him again.

"Yes," I whispered. I pulled his lips to mine once more and got on top of him. He placed his hands on my waist and smiled up at me as I ripped open the buttons on my shirt. He sat up and brought his lips to my neck, biting it softly. I moaned as his hands trailed over my back, unclasping my bra.

I ran my fingers through his hair before bringing them down to his shirt. He kissed right above my chest, tracing his hands down my arms. Our clothes lay in a pile on the floor; Edward was above me, kissing behind my ear. He cradled me in his arms, tracing his thumb over my lips. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

"I want you," I said. He smiled and brushed a strand a hair behind my ear.

"And you're sure?" He asked, "right now?" I nodded. In that moment, everything was perfect. We were like the last two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

_**XxxxX**_

Edward played with my fingers, kissing the tips of them. I was lying down on his chest, staring up at him. "That was definitely worth the wait, in my opinion." He said, giving me a genuine smirk. I smiled and kissed under his jaw. Never getting tired made it better too.

"I don't disagree," I replied. "That was…perfect."

"What are you thinking right now?" Edward asked, tracing light circles on my back with his thumb.

"I want to do it again." I answered. I heard him chuckle, and then he kissed my head.

"The others are coming back soon," he said. I shook my head.

"I don't care," I said, "I want you, forever." He smirked again and I got on top of him. "My turn."

**A/N: Sorry if you expected a little more…I'm not like those authors who can just come up with graphic sex scenes. I might, possibly, have someone write up a scene like that for my stories. All credit to that person if they do it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's up so late guys! You guys are amazing! Your reviews are wonderful!**

**August 14, 2008**

Edward and I walked downstairs to where the family was. He held my hand in his as we sat down on the couch in the far corner of the room. I noticed Emmett smirk at us before facing Carlisle.

Edward must have read his mind, because he growled in the back of his throat. Esme looked between them, glaring. "Sorry." Edward muttered under his breath. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened.

"Tanya, Garrett, Kate, and Irina have all planned another hunting trip up in Alaska." Carlisle started, "they were wondering if we would like to join them."

"That's very nice of them," Esme replied.

"We all would," Alice said, smiling at us. "I've seen it…and they'll love our newest addition." She said, looking at me. Edward smiled and turned to face me.

"Told you," He smirked, kissing my cheek. I smiled and latched my fingers with his again.

"Well, it's settled then," Carlisle said, standing up, "We'll leave for Alaska tomorrow."

_**XxxxX**_

"What are they like?" I asked. Edward and I had been walking through the woods, until we found ourselves at the meadow. He pulled me down into the grass with him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well Tanya has always been my favorite out of them. She's very pretty, but no one could be as beautiful as you." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled. "Her sister, Kate is with Garret. Kate can create electricity with her fingertips. Irina is with Laurent."

"Who's Laurent?"

"He's a nomadic vampire," Edward explained, "he's with Victoria and James. Two more nomadic vampire."

"I know of James," I said.

"You do?"

"He was the one tracking me." I replied, "I'm not sure why, though."

"When did he start tracking you?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really remember that much," I said, "Right about the time I headed to Los Angeles, four years after I was changed…I lost him three years afterwards. I learned how to cover my scent then."

"Where did you go?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"Well while I was waiting for you to be changed as well, I needed blood. I took off to Montreal, and then I went back to Chicago a day later, and you were gone, as well as Carlisle. I stayed in Chicago and waited for you to come back. I had hoped you went in search for blood and would come back, but you didn't." I said, "I went to Los Angeles, and I was tracked all the way up to Maine. So I left for Europe with my scent covered. I managed to escape James for seventy years. He had me tracked for about five…after ten years I came back to America; by then it had been eighty years I was searching for you. I went back to Chicago one last time to see if you were there again. When you weren't, I went up to Alaska for about four. I was headed back to Alaska when I picked up on Carlisle's scent. Nobody was home then, so I went back up to Alaska for two weeks and came back again."

"You've been all over," He smirked, "whereas, I've searched all over, and not once did I pick up on your scent. I decided to stay in Colorado for about eleven years after I was changed. I found Carlisle here in Forks, and he decided he'd take me in. The others have either come on their own, or Carlisle's found them." Edward said, "I searched ninety years…and it's ironic that you found me." He laughed.

"I picked up your scent, but I didn't know it was you." I said, looking down at our hands. He still had his ring on. I never took mine off either.

"Well I don't plan on losing you anytime soon," Edward said, kissing my jaw, "or ever."

"You can't get rid of me, either." I smirked.

"Never," He replied, smiling. I leaned into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good."

_**XxxxX**_

**August 15, 2008**

Four vampires met us outside when we arrived in Alaska. "Carlisle! How are you? It's so good to see you!" The curly, blonde haired one asked.

"Tanya, it's good seeing you too. I'm well, what about you?"

"Oh we're just fine. We were delighted when we heard you were coming up." Tanya replied. She looked around Carlisle at the rest of us and smiled, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Tanya," Edward smiled. He had one hand on my waist, while he lightly stroked up and down my arm with the other.

"Edward," She said happily, "I'm glad you're here! Who's this? I don't believe we've met."

"Tanya, this is Bella." Edward replied, "Our newest addition to the family."

"Well Bella, it's nice to finally meet you," She said, giving me a small hug, "And it's good to see you finally smiling, too," She said, punching Edward's arm playfully.

"So, shall we hunt?" Emmett asked.

_**XxxxX**_

"So Bella," Tanya said when Edward and I had returned from hunting. Edward rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I'll leave you two to talk then," He said. Tanya smiled.

"Bella," She said again, "I'm glad you finally found him…I couldn't stand seeing him mope all the time."

"Yeah, I've always been looking for him." I replied, "It was my fault we got separated though. I knew I should've just waited until he had woken up."

"Well, unfortunately, we all can't control our thirst when it's at its strongest." Tanya said.

"True," I said, nodding, "I just think we'd have those ninety years together if I had stayed with him."

"But just think; now you have all eternity with him." She said. "Don't let those ninety years weigh you down. It's just time."

I laughed, "We can say that now."

"Of course, there's no aging involved anymore." Tanya replied, "Age is just a number now as well."

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"Oh maybe four hundred years before you and Edward," She replied, "I was created in early Slovakian times. My great aunt changed me. She wanted a family, and since I was her favorite, she chose me to join her…Edward told me why he was changed. And why you were. It's a great love story." She said.

I smiled, "Tragic to start off our first few decades of course."

"Oh, but those are just little things. Ninety years is nothing compared to the eternity you two will have together."

"Thank you, Tanya." I said after a moment.

"No, thank you, Bella." She said, "You've given him happiness."

**A/N: Again, really sorry it's up so late! I've been busy this week with getting ready for Thanksgiving and all. I'll try and write more after dinner when my family's gone home. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As promised, I wrote more! **

**August 16, 2008**

"Must you really be going?" Kate asked, "We see six months of darkness here."

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle replied, giving her one last hug. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright, we're holding you to that." Tanya said, smiling at us. "And very, very soon, promise?"

"Promise," Esme smiled back. We said our goodbyes and headed back home.

_**XxxxX**_

The rain was heavy when we returned. Edward and I had left the others to go walking. We stopped at a small cliff that hung over a large river. A waterfall gushed not far from our spot. "Have you ever been here?"

I shook my head, "No…this is the first time…" He wrapped his arms around me from behind and smirked into my neck.

"Good, because this is a late surprise," He said, placing small kisses under my jaw.

"Birthday surprise?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Something like that." I turned around to face him.

"Should I know what that's implying?" He smirked and kissed me. I felt my shirt slip off my arms, and then my jeans. "Seriously?" I asked, laughing as he pulled my legs around his waist. I pulled his shirt off, running my fingers up his spine. He brought his lips back to mine as he got his pants off.

He jumped off the cliff into the water, still holding on to me tightly. We came up from the water, and I laughed, messing his hair up. I gave him a small kiss before pushing him under the water.

"I love you," He said, wrapping me in his arms again when he came back up.

"I love you, too." I smiled, running my fingers through his soaking wet hair. He pulled me under the water with him and kissed me again. I couldn't be more happier than I was in that moment; forever was going to seem like the best day ever.

_**XxxxX**_

**August 19, 2008**

I was just outside of Forks, on the Reservation. I wasn't hunting, I just wanted to explore this peculiar town I would have given no thought to if I hadn't found Edward.

I was walking along the beach. I knew my family had a treaty with the "others" here, but they didn't know me, so I was safe.

There was a group of boys about sixteen or seventeen playing football at the other end of the beach. One of them noticed me and ran over to me.

"Hey, 'you lost?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I know where I am." I replied; slightly irritated by the way he spoke.

"You…need anything?"

"No," I said, "I'm just walking."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Why do you care?" I asked suddenly. This boy was infuriating! And he smelled like a wet dog. He didn't look taken back from my harsh outburst.

"It's the twenty-first century," He smirked, "since when does anybody not care about other people's business?" He had a point.

"You know the feeling then." I said. He looked at me confused, "You know…the feeling of someone being a pain in the ass." He laughed.

"You're all right," He replied. "I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out.

"Bella Cullen." I said, shaking his hand. Jacob gave me a look.

"Cullen? You mean you're part of those bloodsuckers?"

"Hey, don't talk about my family that way." I warned. "You don't know them like I do."

"What are you doing on the Res. if you live with the Cullens?" He asked, "None of them can cross treaty lines."

"I didn't know there was a treaty," I lied.

"They didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, now you know." Jacob replied.

"Yeah, sure," I said, turning to walk away.

"When uh…when did you join them?" He asked.

"A few days ago." I said, "August 13th."

"See you around." He said, turning to walk back to his friends.

"Wait…see you around? You mean even though I'm a bloodsucker, you still want to see me?" I asked, sounding slightly bitter.

"Sure," He shrugged, "It's not every day we see somebody new around here." I laughed under my breath and nodded once.

"Okay, see you later then."

_**XxxxX**_

**August 23, 2008**

"So, you've been here for ten days?" Jacob asked, walking next to me.

"Yeah, it doesn't really feel like it, though." I replied. "Shouldn't you be the kind of people that run away from someone like me?"

"I'm not afraid of vampires. You're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot a few days ago."

"Kill me?" I asked, "a human…kill a vampire? That's funny." I smirked.

"I didn't say I was human." Jacob said.

"Okay, then what are you?"

"The fairytales and horror stories are true." Jacob said suddenly. He smirked to himself before continuing, "I've killed your kind easily."

"Well, I want to know what you are."

"My smell's not giving it away?" He laughed.

"No, you reek, Jacob." I said, biting my lip, "you smell like a filthy, wet dog."

"And what kind of dog do you think I am?"

"Oh please don't say you're a—," He nodded.

"A werewolf?" He smirked, "Totally, babe. Much better than your kind, and we don't smell like we're rotting."

"That's an exaggeration from fairytales." I retorted.

"No that's an examination from a dog's keen sense of smell."

"Well then your nose must be off," I said.

"A dog's nose never lies."

"Well neither does a vampire's." He smirked again before replying.

"Touché."

**A/N: I'll write more tomorrow. I slept on my neck the wrong way and it's been affecting the whole right side of my body. Hopefully while I get some more rest I'll fix this little issue and get back to writing you more! And for all you Jacob-lovers, I couldn't forget the werewolf! It's not Twilight without Jacob Black! (I'm for both team Edward and team Jacob…I don't really see the point in choosing…let's face it, they're both very fine looking men and it's just too hard to choose sometimes).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm feeling a lot better since yesterday so I'm writing you all more! I'm gonna post another chapter later on tonight!**

_**XxxxX**_

**August 24, 2008**

"Where have you been lately?" Emmett asked as I walked in the front door. "Not with another vampire, I hope." He smirked. I snorted.

"Please," I laughed, "I wouldn't do that to Edward…and why do you care?"

"I don't, Edward asked." Emmett replied.

"Are you sure he wanted you to ask me?" I retorted. Emmett shook his head.

"He didn't, but you know me." He said.

"Where is Edward anyway?" I asked.

"Up in his room," Emmett answered. I nodded and headed upstairs. Edward had just gotten back in through the window when I walked in.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting down on the couch. He sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Bella," He smiled slightly.

"Look…" I sighed, "I know I've been…out for a few days. I know it's probably worried you, and I know you wouldn't tell me that, but…you trust me, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course," Edward replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just that, Emmett…told me you've been wondering where I've been most of the time and I just…I made a friend on the Res. and he knows what I am." Edward gave me a curious look.

"We have a treaty with the others there…we're not allowed to cross their lands." Edward said confused.

"I told him I didn't know about it," I explained, "he believed me…his name is Jacob Black. He's…he's kind of a werewolf."

Edward looked pained, "a werewolf? Bella, the werewolves don't like us."

"Well he doesn't seem to mind me too much," I said, "And I don't go on the Res. anymore…technically."

"So what you're saying is, you're friends with a werewolf, and you don't want to maul each other?" He asked, almost amused at the thought.

"So you don't mind then?" I asked. He sighed for a moment.

"…No. But that doesn't mean I'll be buddies with him, okay?" I laughed.

"Okay deal." Edward kissed my forehead before standing up.

"The others are going hunting, feel like joining us?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I'd love too."

_**XxxxX**_

**August 26, 2008**

Edward and I had talked about moving away from the others for a while, but we couldn't bring ourselves to actually do it. Alice already knew about it; but she said she didn't see us moving away for a while.

"Why would you want too?" Alice asked me one day. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied, "I mean, we wouldn't move far, far away…but maybe just to be together, you know, just the two of us." I explained. Alice nodded.

"Well, we've known Edward far longer than you; we'd miss you more," Alice teased. I smiled and looked down at my ring.

"Oh come on, you'd miss him more." I said. "He may have annoyed you with all his lonely complaining, but you'd miss him more. You said so yourself, you've all known him longer."

"True," Alice said, looking through her closet. I was amazed at the size of it. She loved shopping, and clothes, and jewelry. Needless to say, Alice was a typical girl. But I guess that's why we had such a sisterly bond.

Rosalie was a different story. She would occasionally glare at me. Edward said she was envious. I couldn't see why…what did I have that she didn't? Surely she was far more beautiful than I; in my eyes at least.

Very few times, I could actually talk with Rosalie, and she would see me as part of the family. Very rarely, did she find me as her favorite sister. Edward ignored her easily. I couldn't. I wanted to have Rosalie like me like the rest of her family. I just couldn't understand why she hated me sometimes.

_**XxxxX **_

"So you can hear each other's thoughts?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"Since when did you become so interested in us?" Jacob smirked, "Wish you were a werewolf too?"

I laughed, "No, not really. I'd rather be a vampire." I replied, "But I'm interested because I've never met a werewolf…until you of course." He looked at me from across the river that separated our lands. I stayed on my side, walking along the steep rocks.

"Basically, you actually like me." He said.

"Meaning?" I asked. He shrugged. "Friend-wise, I guess." I said. He snorted.

"Admit it…it's okay…it's just us. You secretly wish you were a werewolf."

"And smell like that?" I snorted, "No, I'm good." He laughed.

"Better than your scent," He retorted.

"Well, mine doesn't make me want to run in the other direction." I said.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be standing there making fun of me, now would you?"

"Probably not," I agreed, after a moment.

"Told you."

"You didn't answer my question before." I changed the subject.

"Yeah, we can hear each other's thoughts. We wolves are pretty advanced."

"Well vampires are faster…and stronger."

"And dead."

"Frozen," I compromised, "If something's dead it shouldn't be talking, or moving."

"Point taken." Jacob said. "Frozen." He repeated.

I nodded, "Immortality has it's perks."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, you never have to die. You don't have to worry about growing old…" I said.

"So you gave up being able to have kids, or eat real food just to suck blood?"

"Well I don't look at it that way." I replied.

"How do you look at it then?" Jacob asked. Why did he care about how I saw things?

"Bella?" Edward called out. Jacob and I faced him.

"Cullen." Jacob said from the other side.

"Mutt," Edward said. He took my hand in his. "Bella, Carlisle and Esme have some good news for us."

"Okay, um, I'll see you later Jake…" I said. Jacob nodded, he phased and waited until we left, "…don't start anything Edward, please," I said.

"Bella, I told you," Edward replied, "We're not supposed to get along."

"Well then, for me please try." I said, "Anyway, what's this good news?"

"You'll see."

**A/N: Alright, I'll post the next chapter in a little while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's up longer than you probably hoped for, I had a few things to get out of the way before I got back home to write more. **

_**(Continued from last chapter!)**_

"You'll see," Edward said, walking me back to the house. We arrived at the house then, and went straight to the dining room; or in our case, the conference room.

"We didn't want you to miss this." Esme said as I took my seat next to Edward.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Carlisle began, "We'd like to share some good news with you." He looked over the six of us before speaking again, "We've found a new home in Maine. Hardly any neighbors live nearby. It's up in the mountains; there would be plenty to eat, and we wouldn't have to hide ourselves."

"So we're moving?" Rosalie asked, perking up. She hated the snow and rain as much as I did; that much I knew. However, Maine would still have snow.

"Yes," Esme replied.

"Hell yeah! Maybe there'll be huge bears up there." Emmett grinned.

"Jasper isn't that good news?" Alice asked, "You'll be able to keep your mind off humans, and control your thirst more." Jasper nodded, he was definitely happy about this.

"I think a house up in the mountains would be perfect," Edward replied. He was still holding my hand.

"I love it," I smiled.

"There are good size cabins nearby as well," Esme said, "You can live in those too…we'll decide that when we get there though."

"We wouldn't have to worry about breaking the treaty either," Jasper spoke up. I had completely forgotten about Jacob.

He would be fine without me though. It's not like we were best friends. I was a vampire; he was a werewolf. Two completely different creatures that weren't meant to get along; he'd probably urge me to go anyway.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," Carlisle replied, "Not that we're in a rush of course. But it would be nice to be out of here within a few days; a week at the most." That still gave me some time to explain to Jacob. I wasn't worried about that at all.

_**XxxxX**_

**August 27, 2008**

"You're moving?" Jacob asked, "Didn't you just get here?"

"Well yeah, but that's just me." I replied, "They've been here longer, and before I met them I was nomadic. I never stayed in one place for long. A change in scenery can do some good."

"So you're all just gonna up and leave?"

"Kind of," I answered, "Well…yeah a little. We'll still have our house out here in case we cross by here again. But as far as I know, we'll only be crossing through here to go to Alaska."

"We'll all get a break from the pale faces," He smirked.

"Hey, you barely talk to each other. I'm the only one you're tolerating, so technically you won't see my pale face anymore."

"True," Jacob agreed. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few days," I replied, "We're getting all the stuff we're taking with us ready."

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked suddenly.

"I figured you'd want to know why I'd stop showing up in a few days." I said, "I don't think you wait for me every day, but…you know."

"Bella!" Alice called from the house.

"I got to go," I said, turning to face Jacob again. "Maybe I'll run into you again someday."

"Doubt it, I'm staying here," He said, "See you."

"See you." I started walking back to the house.

**A/N: Reeeeeaaaaally sorry it's so short! It's midnight here and I just got home about a half an hour ago so I'm really tired, but I promised you a second chapter tonight so here it is! By the way, I will not be posting tomorrow, but definitely the day after. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Continued from last chapter)**_

"Bella werewolves are not good company to keep," Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house, "considering we're vampires."

"Well this is a little different." I replied.

"Mind explaining?" Alice said, confused. I shook my head.

"I can't," I said, "Well…not really. It's complicated." Alice gave me a small smirk.

"Edward hates the idea," She guessed. I nodded once.

"He doesn't like it, but he doesn't mind it." I added.

"Ah," Alice said slowly, "Since we're moving, he probably likes this doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I do too though…I mean, I think it's a good thing for all of us."

"It is," Alice nodded, "It'll be good for us."

_**XxxxX**_

**August 30, 2008**

"We'll catch up with you," Edward said to the others. He came up behind me and took my hand in his. "Ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm ready when you are." I said with a small laugh. He smiled and kissed me for a moment.

"It's weird isn't it?" He asked, putting a hand on my waist.

"I've only been here a few days and yet it feels like I've been here forever." I said, "Of course, I haven't been here as long as you all have…but it felt like home."

"Then we'll have to make our new home feel the same way," Edward said, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and nodded again.

"Okay," I said, looking into his eyes, "We should probably get going then." Edward held my hand and we took off for our new home.

_**XxxxX**_

**August 31, 2008**

Edward and I arrived a few hours after the others. The new house was beautiful, and just as open as the last. There were two different sections that weren't attached to the house. These must have been the little "homes" Esme was talking about. "What do you think?" Edward asked.

"It's perfect," I said absent-mindedly. I was staring at it in awe. I would let them choose a house for me any day.

"Esme said if we want, we can have that one all to ourselves." Edward said, pointing to the one all the way to the right of the other houses. I nodded.

"I want to see inside," I said, dragging him behind me. He laughed and followed me into our house. It looked like a small cottage inside and out. The living room was a good size, with terra colors all around. I smiled to myself, taking in the views of this room.

"Is this like home?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Do you have to ask?" I said, turning to face him. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" I nodded. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." After spending about thirty minutes looking through most of the rooms, Edward and I stopped at a small room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and I looked inside curiously.

"This is our room," Edward said, leading me into the bedroom.

"A bed?" I asked, "I thought we didn't sleep."

"We don't," Edward smirked, "the bed is not for sleeping anyway."

"Then what is it for?" I asked; even though I was pretty sure of the answer already. Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed me for a long moment.

"Do you even have to ask?" He teased. I laughed and kissed him again. "However, we'll have to wait until everything's settled. Carlisle and Esme want to take all of us hunting later. We can run for miles now without worrying about a treaty."

"We could," I agreed, "…we should."

"We will," Edward laughed, "I promise. We'll do that as soon as we're done hunting." I smiled.

"Okay."

_**XxxxX**_

Edward and I had been sitting outside on a large rock for most of the afternoon. We listened to the new sounds of the woods, listening for any herds of deer. The woods here were open; clean. You could see for miles through the trees and down hills. Up in the mountains there were hardly any disturbances; no one would find us. "What do you hear?" I asked.

"Uh…" He smiled, listening harder, "…I hear chipmunks and squirrels going up trees." He answered, "What do you hear?"

"I hear…" I began, "I hear a stream nearby…and a bog filled with moose."

"I hear it too," Edward said, leaning forward towards the sound. "Their heart beats are fast…something was chasing them."

"Okay now I hear…red flies buzzing around a pile of dry wood."

"I hear hikers about forty-five miles east. Their climbing up the mountains."

"I thought no one would come this close to here?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"We can't control who climbs up these mountains, Bella." He smirked.

"Well we could." I said, "Scare them away."

"And have to move already; I think not." He said, giving me a small kiss.

"We wouldn't have to move," I replied, "No one would have to know about us."

"Hey you guys ready?" Alice asked, "We're going hunting in a few minutes."

"Not close to the east side of the mountains," Edward said, "There are hikers nearby."

"Alright, I'll let Carlisle know." Alice nodded; running back towards the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked, standing up. He held his hand out for me; I took it in mine and stood up.

"Ready."

_**XxxxX**_

**September 2, 2008**

"Rosalie and I are going shopping in Toronto, want to come?" Alice asked.

"Alice," I said, "you know I hate shopping."

"Yeah, yeah I know but come on!" Alice begged, "It'll be fun! And Esme's going too. The guys will all have a break from us."

"I didn't know we annoyed them," I said jokingly. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh please, please, please Bella! Please!" Alice said. I thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"When are we leaving?"

"Yay!" Alice cried happily, "We'll be leaving in a little while, be back here at this spot in ten minutes."

I held my hand up to my forehead in a salute-like manner and smirked, "Yes ma'am." Alice left to go get the others while I waited. Edward walked out of our house and wrapped his arms around me, smirking.

"You're going shopping?" He teased, "With Alice?"

"You think this is funny," I stated; I started smiling when he laughed.

"I just never pictured you actually being like Alice and Rosalie."

"So one shopping trip makes me a typical girl now?" I joked. Edward laughed again and kissed me.

"Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, shooing him away.

"Love you," He said, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too."

**A/N: Okay this was supposed to be up yesterday, but my internet was down; go figure. Anyway, it's up! I'm gonna write some more later; I love all your nice reviews by the way!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Continued from last chapter)**_**Warning:**** Slight explicit content.**_**  
**_"Love you," He said, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." Edward walked back into the house and I turned back to see Alice, Esme, and Rosalie walking towards me.

"Okay we're all set!" Alice smiled. She wrapped her arms around our shoulders and squealed happily, "Shopping spree!" _I had a feeling I was gonna regret this; I just knew it. _

"Where to first?" I asked. Rosalie snorted and hit her shoulder against mine; it seemed almost sisterly like.

"Where won't we be going?" Rosalie said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Aw look who is bonding!" She shook both of us and smiled.

"Well we are sisters now," Rosalie smiled slightly and took in a deep breath, "I figured I should start being a little nicer to you." She said, looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, who's ready to go shopping?" Alice asked.

_**XxxxX**_

"It's a good thing we don't get tired," Alice said, looking around one of the small shops, "I could do this forever."

"If we let you," Rosalie commented. Esme and I were trailing behind them, occasionally talking about the new house…and Edward.

"So how do you and Edward like the new house?" Esme asked. I smiled and bit my lip, looking down at the small crevices between the tiles.

"We love it, Esme." I answered, "I particularly think everything is perfect."

"Good," Esme smiled, "I like to hear that."

"It truly is the perfect place for all of us," I said, "I'll probably say that about every place we move too," I laughed, "but it's true."

Esme smiled and hugged me for a long moment, "I'm just glad you're a part of our family now…and that you make Edward very happy. It took you two nine decades, but look what happened."

I nodded, grinning, "I'm thankful for that…even if it took nine decades." I sighed after a long, quiet moment. "Would you rather be human though?"

Esme thought about it for a moment, "In some ways yes. I miss it, but there's not really much of a loss anymore."

"I wouldn't ask Edward that question." I replied, "He'd ask me why I decided not to be a human anymore and tell me that I should have. He says I could have had a long and happily life with someone who was human…I wouldn't choose that over this though."

"I agree with what he thinks, but I'm quite glad you decided to be with him…that sounds selfish but it's true."

I shook my head, "No it's not selfish…it's not selfish to me anyway."

"To grow old and watch your little children grow up with you would be nice," Rosalie added, walking next to us. "We don't really have a choice now though…I wanted a husband who was wealthy, but still worked. I wanted him to come home every night and kiss me, and then we'd have dinner with our children and watch them grow up. I wanted to have grey hair and sit in a rocking chair with my husband when we reached old age….that was my perfect reality," Rosalie continued, smiling at the thought, "Become grandparents and watch them grow up. It's all a cruel, bittersweet fantasy now." She gave a small smirk, "I can't really complain though. Emmett is the one I love. I don't think I would have found him if I weren't a vampire."

I had never really heard about Rosalie's past life. I didn't know she wanted these things.

"You gave up some good opportunities, Bella." Rosalie said.

"I didn't want them without Edward," I replied. Rose nodded.

"I know." She said, looking down, "Believe me, I know."

"Okay, enough with the heavy," Alice said, "I hate to break you two up, but we've still got some major shopping to do."

_**XxxxX**_

**September 3, 2008**

It was just after midnight when Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I had returned from our shopping trip. I mostly tagged along. I went into our house to find Edward lying across the couch with a book in his hands. "Have fun?" He smirked, sitting up.

"Yes," I answered, smiling. I sat on the back of the couch and slipped over it, sitting down next to him. "I did."

"I was hoping you'd say no," He teased, kissing my neck. "That way next time Alice plans a trip, you'd stay here and I'd have you all to myself." He pulled me closer to him, setting me down on his lap. His fingers brushed my hair out of the hair while he kissed my neck again.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, "but I actually had fun; especially with Rose." Edward gave me a surprised look.

"Rosalie?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I think she'll be a lot nicer to me now."

"What did you say to her?" He joked, chuckling.

"I didn't say anything," I explained, "She said since we're sisters, she figured she'd start being nicer to me."

"Well I'm surprised." Edward said, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," I said, leaning into him more. "She just doesn't particularly like you."

"And there's a difference?"

"Yes," I answered, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "There does happen to be a difference."

"How so?"

"Stop talking," I said in a fake complaining voice. Edward laughed and kissed me again, unzipping my jacket.

"Okay I will," He said, "I'm just glad you're all mine now." He growled playfully in the back of his throat and pulled my shirt off above my head. He kept his lips on mine the whole time.

A ravenous feeling came over me then, and I eagerly ripped the buttons loose on his shirt. "That was my favorite shirt, Bella." He teased. I unclasped the hook of my bra and shook my head.

"We're even now," I said, pulling his lips back to mine. He laughed and traced his fingers down my bare ribcage slowly, making his way down to the hem of my pants.

Once our clothes were out of the way, I pulled him on top of me and kissed him for a moment longer. I gasped as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed me. We moved together perfectly; almost melodiously. He placed his hands on the lower part of my back and lifted me up against him. More pleasure; I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his lips hungrily. A million little stars aligned in that moment. I bit my lip, holding back a loud moan. Edward collapsed on top of me, resting his head on my chest. He sighed, closing his eyes tightly. I placed my hand on his chin and pulled his face up to mine to kiss him. When we pulled away he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I will forever, eternally be thankful that you found me," He said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. He kissed me once more before handing me my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You wanted to run for miles, didn't you?" He smirked. I smiled and nodded, taking my clothes from his hand and putting them back on. Once he was dressed, he picked me up in his arms and carried me outside.

"I can walk, you know." I teased as he set me down on my feet. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I know, but it feels good when I have you in my arms." Edward replied.

"Race ya!" I said, darting off into the woods ahead of him. I heard him laugh, and then he caught up to me. He was ahead of me within seconds, but I kept up with him easily. One of my strides met with three of his. I felt him grab my hand, and suddenly I was pinned to the ground.

"Beat you," Edward smirked, kissing my jaw.

"No you didn't!" I protested, struggling to get up. He held me down more and kissed me eagerly.

"Yes I did."

"No."

"If I let you up will you say yes?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. He stood up, pulling me up with him. He had his hands on my waist, kissing me again. Before he had time to react, I ran for it, waving at him as I took off into the trees.

After a few seconds he was behind me again, jumping through the trees and landing in front of me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I win!" I cried, laughing.

He smiled, "You're so stubborn."

"No, I'm determined," I teased, leaning in close to him. Our lips were a few centimeters a part until I ducked under his arms and jumped on his back. He smiled and held my legs on his waist.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Bella?"

"I do believe you've mentioned it," I said, grabbing the fabric on the front of his shirt, playing with it between my fingers. "It'd be nice to hear it again, though."

"Always," He whispered into my ear, "I will always remind you of it, forever…I love you."

"I love you, too," I said just above a whisper, kissing behind his ear.

**A/N: You want another chapter? Well you're in luck! I'm writing two tonight!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, really sorry for the big lie! I never posted this chapter last night! I don't know why I did that…oh well, here's another update!**

_**XxxxX**_

**September 5, 2008**

Edward and I returned to our house a few hours later. The sun was just breaking through the skyline, rising slowly. Edward held me close to him, holding my hand in his. "My Bella," He whispered, "My beautiful, Bella." I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Edward replied, giving me a curious look.

"I'm not saying I regret becoming a vampire," I started, "…I was talking to Rosalie the other day, when we went shopping and…I was curious…"

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"…I was wondering what you were looking forward too when we were still human…what did you want to do after we got married?" Edward relaxed slightly and shrugged.

"I'm not sure…I mean…we were only eighteen, Bella." Edward said, "I guess I was looking forward to having kids when the time was good…watching them grow up…if we had a daughter, I'd do everything I could to keep her from dating," He said with a small smirk, "I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life, aging with you." I smiled.

"That's almost close to what Rosalie said."

"I hear her thoughts a lot…but that is what I wanted." Edward said, looking me in the eyes.

"I guess I do miss the concept of having kids," I admitted.

"I told you, Bella…if you had stayed human—," I shook my head, stopping his sentence.

"Stop it. Okay? Please." I said, "I don't want to hear that. I want you and only you forever. I don't want kids, or air, or life without you."

"Why are you suddenly interested in having children?" Edward asked after a moment. I shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest…I guess I just liked the thought of seeing a little boy, or little girl running around here." I smiled at the thought. Edward did too and pulled me into his arms again.

"I wish I could give you everything, Bella." Edward said, "but unfortunately we weren't meant for it."

_**XxxxX**_

**September 10, 2008**

"I'm amazed that poor house is still standing," Emmett snickered as soon as Edward and I had walked outside.

"At least ours is _still_ standing." I replied. Edward laughed, giving Emmett a smirk.

"Ours is still standing, too." Emmett said. I shook my head.

"I'm talking about your previous houses." I said, "Yeah, Edward told me." I added when Emmett gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Oh I get it. You can talk about Rose and I all you want, but when I start talking about you two it becomes—," Edward chuckled.

"You exaggerate, Emmett." Edward answered.

"And you don't?" Emmett asked.

"Not like you do," Edward said. He pulled me into his side. Emmett walked passed us, back into the house to find Rosalie.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"We may want to get out of here," Edward said, pulling me towards the woods with him.

"Uh, why?" I asked confused; slightly amused. Edward smirked again and kissed my temple.

"Trust me…" He replied, "Em's getting Rosalie out here."

"And that scares you?"

"No…" Edward said, "but it's a fate worse than hell when Rose is pissed." I laughed and we continued to walk further into the surrounding woods.

_**XxxxX**_

The trees allowed crevices of sunlight to break through. Some light bounced off the green; the rest glistened off Edward and me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Edward said, pulling me forward. He placed his hands over my eyes and held me in place.

"Can I look now?" I asked.

"Yes," He whispered. His lips were at my ear; he kissed my neck before taking his hands off my eyes. I looked around amazed at the sight in front of me.

"Edward how—?" I was speechless.

"Welcome to our meadow, Bella." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. I smiled and took a step forward. Blue and purple flowers everywhere, just like the old meadow.

"How did you find this place?"

"I had to find someplace the others wouldn't find us," He teased, giving me a small kiss. I pulled him down to the ground with me and kissed him longer. I could never get over how genuinely sweet, and chivalrous this beautiful man was.

"You've made me overuse the word perfect," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and pulled my lips to his again.

"Then I've done my job at making you happy," He smiled.

"Just you alone makes me happy, Edward." I replied. "You'll always make me happy."

**A/N: Sorry to end there! I've got so much homework and it'll never get done if I don't start now! Review maybe? :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey sorry updates have been a little slow. I've been busy since Thanksgiving so I'm trying my best to keep up. **

**September 13, 2008**

I found myself thinking about kids again. I didn't know why I wanted one so bad. I felt like someone was missing. I guess Edward and Rosalie were right; I did miss one thing about being human. Edward and I were in our room in the pitch black. We had been talking about other things, but my mind was still stuck on kids. I knew it was illegal to create an immortal child. I sighed.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me closer. I bit my lip and sat up out of his embrace. He sat up as well and held my hand, "Tell me."

"I couldn't help but think you and Rose were right," I said after a long moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I now understand why Rosalie doesn't want this," I said, "I mean, I don't regret this…but Rose wants a child…" Edward caught on and frowned slightly.

"You want a child, too." Edward stated. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I do." I replied plainly.

"You could have, Bella." Edward said, "To be rightfully honest with you, I hated the idea of you being like me. I was furious with Carlisle for agreeing to it; pissed at actually. You could have still been a human and have kids."

"Edward you already know why I did it," I said," And I don't regret becoming a vampire…I don't! So don't think for one second that I do, please." I was nearly begging that sentence into him. He had to understand I could never regret becoming like him. "My heart belongs to you, and only you."

"Bella—," He tried to protest but I wouldn't let him.

"No. Just because I can't have kids doesn't mean I regret this choice." I said, "I'm with you, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"I want to give you everything that makes you happy, Bella."

"I'd have nothing to be grateful for then," I replied, "Not everybody gets what they want."

"I did," Edward whispered into my ear, kissing down my neck.

"Well not all of us can be so lucky," I teased. He smirked, nodding once and giving me a small kiss on the lips. He placed his hand above my heart and looked me in the eyes.

"You're mine, forever, and I'll do whatever I can to keep you happy."

"Edward," I sighed, smiling to myself, "I'm gonna be rightfully honest with you now…you're not always perfect…aside from physical features," He laughed, "Your heart is in the right place. I know you'll try, and you will always make me happy. But there will be something's you won't be able to give me, I'll just have to learn to get over them, okay?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Okay."

_**XxxxX**_

**September 20, 2008**

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called, running to our door. We got up from the couch and ran over to the door, alarmed at the worry in Alice's voice.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know; you both disappeared from my visions," Alice said confused, "I was watching one of your decisions and then it suddenly vanished!"

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"It started getting blurry before I could see anything." Alice replied, "But someone was with you."

"What could you make out? Did you see what was going on?" He questioned. Alice shook her head.

"I—no. I could see you both clearly, while the rest got blurry, and then I lost you both." She explained.

"Can you see any more of their decisions?" Carlisle asked from behind Alice. "Can you watch them anymore?"

"No. They're gone from my thoughts until whatever is blocking them goes away." She said, "And it might never go away."

"What do you think this is?" I asked. Edward was listening to Carlisle's thoughts.

"No, Carlisle." Edward said after a moment.

"No, what?" I asked, confused, "No, what Edward?"

"Carlisle it's not possible." He argued.

"In rare cases, Edward, it is." Carlisle replied.

"Nothing like that has happened before." Edward said.

"There must have been a way around it," Carlisle said after a moment.

"What if it's not that?"

"What could it be then, Edward?" Carlisle asked, "This _has_ happened before. When I was in Italy with the Volturi, I had seen it a few times. It rarely occurred, however."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Bella…Carlisle thinks you're pregnant." Edward said slowly. Shock was evident on my face. I couldn't be pregnant!

"That's impossible though." I replied. Carlisle shook his head.

"_Nearly_ impossible." He said, "Some vampires are known to have had kids."

"But then—?" I couldn't understand it. "But why only a few? How could it even happen?"

"That I don't know," He said. "But I think it is highly possible right now." I looked back at Edward, wondering whether I should have been worried, or excited.

**A/N: For those asking if I was gonna make Bella pregnant, kind of maybe. I'm trying, more like experimenting, right now. I want to see how it plays out. If I can make it work then most likely yes.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Continued from last chapter)**_

"How exactly are we sure I'm pregnant?" I asked when Edward shut the door. I still didn't think it was real. How could I be one of the exceptions?

"Alice can't see us anymore…she should have been able to see me." He said, thinking to himself. "Carlisle has seen this before, Bella."

"So now what?" I didn't know what to think.

"Well, for one thing…it looks like you got what you wanted." Edward said, giving me a small smile. I nodded, laughing slightly. "Second, Carlisle suggested…indirectly, that you can go through with this if you want."

"It's not like a human's pregnancy, right?"

"Not even close, love." He replied, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" I asked, confused. Edward thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"A good thing, I think."

"You think?"

"Bella, I'm not a doctor," He smirked, "Carlisle's seen this…not me."

"Right…sorry." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. He placed his hand over mine and sighed again.

"We'll figure something out." Edward promised, "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," I replied, shaking my head, "I'm shocked actually…I just don't get it."

"That makes two of us," Edward said, "We must be the lucky ones."

"In a sick, twisted universe," I laughed, "I guess fate is in our favor."

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" He smiled, resting his forehead against mine.

"What do you hope it is?" I asked. Edward thought about it for a moment.

"To be honest, either sex. If it's a girl, I hope she looks like you, if it's a boy I also hope he looks like you." I smiled.

"If it's a boy, I want him to look like you," I said, "And if it's a girl, I want her to have at least a few of your features."

"I'll love our child no matter what." Edward smiled, kissing my forehead. I loved hearing him say _our_ child.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 7, 2008**

I was glad the vampire pregnancy was easier than a human's. The only problem was that I still blew up like a balloon. It had only been a two weeks since we found out, and I looked like I was four months pregnant. I would occasionally feel him kick; it was a strong kick; it would crush my bones if they were not unbreakable. I wanted to meet this little person inside of me; to hold his hand, or kiss his nose. This child would be perfect. Edward came back from hunting with Emmett and Jasper. He sat down next to me on our bed and kissed my stomach. He would be a great father.

"Bella, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, you have," I said, "But if you're trying to make me not call myself fat, it's not really working."

"You're not fat, Bella." He said, shaking his head, "And I'd still love you no matter what."

"You're just saying that." I teased.

"Bella, I would never tell you anything that's not true." Edward said, kissing the corner of my lips.

"So if I asked you how big I looked, you'd tell me the truth?"

"For the love of all that's holy, Bella," He laughed, "You're not fat. You're beautiful, and once our child is born, you'll be back to the way you were."

"You just admitted it," It was fun teasing him. He knew it anyways. He smirked and put a pillow over his face, sighing into it dramatically. After a few minutes, he took the pillow off his face and put his hands on my stomach. The baby kicked again, twice as hard as before. It was as if he could sense our touch.

"Bella, did you say something?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"What? No." I replied, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I just heard—," He looked deep in concentration, moving his hands higher up on my stomach, "—I just heard it again."

"Heard what?" I asked.

"That's incredible," He laughed. He placed my hand under his, right above another kick. "I can hear him."

"What's he saying?" Edward could hear him? He could hear our baby?

"He loves us. He loves you a lot." Edward smiled, "And he's more like you. He likes our voices, Bella."

"Oh my god," I smiled, looking down at my stomach. I wanted him here with us now more than ever. "What else is he saying?"

"Bella, when did you last hunt?" Edward asked.

"Um, a few days ago, why?"

"I think he's thirsty," Edward replied, "He doesn't want animal blood."

"You mean I have to drink human blood?" I nearly groaned. I didn't like human blood as much as I did an animal's. This was going to be another hard part.

"Carlisle has some human blood in his office," Edward said, "I'll go get some." I nodded and waited for him to return.

A few minutes later Edward returned with a clear, plastic blood bag and a cup. "A cup?" I asked.

"Carlisle said this way would be easier." Edward answered, pouring the blood into it. I must have been an exception. The smell of human blood did not appeal to me well. Edward seemed at ease around it; it didn't bother him much. He handed it to me and watched with amusement as I nearly gagged it down. "You're the first, and only vampire I've ever seen, pass up human blood."

"It's revolting," I choked. "Drinking acid would be much more suitable."

Edward smiled, "He's happy now."

"Good, because mommy doesn't want to drink anymore human blood." I said, rubbing my hand over the places he kicked.

"Well for the next few weeks, that's all you'll be drinking," Edward said apologetically. "Carlisle said you can deliver within the next four weeks."

"That's so soon, though," I said.

"He's already stronger than us, Bella." Edward smirked, "Plus, you'll feel a duller pain than a human would."

"That makes me feel a little better, I guess." I said. "I have a name if it's a girl." I added after a moment.

"Let me hear it," Edward said, holding my hand.

"Renesmee," I replied, "I was mixing my mother's name and Esme's together, and I came up with Renesmee."

"I think it's perfect." He smiled, "…Unique."

"And I was thinking, since your father's name was Edward, and he handed that name down to you, we should name it Edward if it's a boy."

"I don't see why not," He said, pulling me closer, "I love both ideas." I smiled and leaned into his chest more.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

**A/N: Really sorry! This should have been up yesterday, but I had to study for an exam so no electronics all day yesterday. That sucked bad, let me tell ya. But this chapter is up now, for you. A new story is on its way when I can find time to write it…maybe during my Christmas break. I don't know yet. I'm hoping updates will be a little faster. I'll try and post again tomorrow, if I can't then most definitely the day after.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! New update!**

**October 12, 2008**

Rosalie was pissed. Well, not really pissed, pissed, but pissed. If that made any sense? She wasn't mad at me or Edward either. She actually hated fate. I would always talk to her about the baby because she was always curious. Whenever I was around she would get all happy and giddy. She knew it wasn't our faults this happened; how were we to know we'd be the only vampires in centuries that could reproduce?

Carlisle was constantly trying to check on him, but he couldn't see past the womb. The only way we could keep up with him was through Edward. Jasper would occasionally pick up small waves of emotions from the baby, but nothing more. Alice could see Edward's decisions now, but she still couldn't see me. It frustrated her to no end. I'd never seen her so aggravated.

"Have you decided on any names?" Rosalie asked me eagerly. I nodded.

"I've come up with one for both genders," I answered, "Edward's already agreed to them."

"Ooh let me hear them!" She smiled, putting her hand on my stomach, waiting for a small kick. I saw her eyes light up when he did. I heard her whisper, "…so lucky."

"Well, if it's a girl we said Renesmee. I mixed our mother's names together." I explained, "And if it's a boy…Edward. I figured since his father passed the name down to him, we should pass it on to this one," I said, rubbing the places he kicked. Rosalie smiled.

"Hmm…I like those ideas." She smiled. "I like Renesmee a lot…do you think Edward knows the gender?"

"No, he can hear a mix of the two right now…we can't be sure yet." I replied. "He's set on it being a girl."

"I thought he'd be all for a boy."

"If it's a girl, he wants her to look like me," I said, smiling to myself. "If it's a boy, I want him to be like Edward…he says our child already is like me though."

"I'll bet," Rosalie smiled, "He'll probably be as stubborn as both of you," she teased. I laughed.

"Probably," I said.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 15, 2008**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and frowned. I know I would go back to normal when this was over, but would I ever stop growing? It's like I grew an inch every minute. Why did I have to feel so vulnerable? It's not like this was going to last; for god sakes when this is over I'll probably shrink back as fast as I grew…maybe even faster. Why did this bother me so much? It shouldn't have. I was never one to criticize myself in this cruel way.

"Bella, stop worrying," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and nodded.

"I know," I replied, "I know, you're right. I just…I don't know. Why is this bothering me so much?" Vampires had mood swings; that was the best explanation I could make up at the moment. He pulled me away from the mirror and had me face him.

"_Tu sei più bella di quanto si pensi_," He whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Thank you," I whispered back, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 17, 2008**

"I'm getting really sick of this," I groaned, taking the cup from Edward's hands. He laughed and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Only for a few more weeks, Bella," Edward promised.

"Easy for you to say," I frowned, "You actually like the taste of human blood."

"But I don't want it," He rebutted. I nodded.

"Well neither do I."

"You wanted a child," He teased, holding my hand. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"You did too," I retorted. I drank—choked—down the blood. He took the cup from me and I almost gagged. What about me had made me so different from others like us?

"Just a few more weeks," He repeated, smirking slightly.

"Then we finally get to meet this little mystery," I smiled, looking down at my stomach. _A few more weeks, I can do this…_

_**XxxxX**_

**October 24, 2008**

"Bella your decisions are getting clearer," Alice said happily. "I mean, they're still blurry, but I can see you better."

"What else can you see?" I asked, eagerly interested.

Alice shrugged, "Not much…I can only make out the baby's form. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl…not yet."

"So you can only see me?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. Some of your decisions that don't involve the baby are sometimes visible. Some are darker…blurrier than others. It's quite frustrating." I nodded.

"Can you tell how much longer?"

"Hard to say…somewhere in early November, I think." Alice replied, watching a vision pass through. "Most likely November…are you sure Edward can't hear if it's a boy or a girl? The baby should be almost thoroughly developed by now, I would think?"

"Carlisle says not quite," I answered, "Yet, anyways." That seemed to be the keyword lately; yet. Impatience should be the virtue; I know I was definitely impatient, and wanted to meet this child immediately.

"I have to say," Alice started, "…you certainly are something special. I don't think I would have ever seen this had they not taken me in." I smiled slightly.

"Yeah…I'm just now grasping that." I said, "It's kind of left me dumb struck…"

"It's definitely left us all dumb struck," Alice agreed, giving me a small smile. "Come on; let's go see if Carlisle can figure out more about the baby."

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter; I'm gonna try and write more, it's just been kind of busy lately. I do not want to abandon you guys, so I figure you're at least happy with frequent updates, you know. I love all of your reviews! I will definitely try and write more than 1,000 words per chapter. Maybe 2,000-3,000. Probably 5,000 for an upcoming chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I forgot to mention to you guys, I'm writing a new story! It should be up Saturday (Sunday for my day ahead-ers) I haven't thought of the title yet, but I've got a few ideas. No vamps in the next one, sorry guys!**

"Anything?" Alice asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"No, nothing's changed as far as I can see." Carlisle replied. "But the baby is getting stronger."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means the baby is almost ready," He answered, smiling a little.

"You'll be glad once you can finally understand this, right?" I guessed, smirking. Carlisle laughed and nodded.

"Very," He said, opening the door to his study. He left Alice and me alone in the small library.

"I think we'll all be glad when we can finally see him, too," Rosalie said from the doorway. She smiled and walked over to us. "Especially me…but mostly you." She laughed.

I smiled, "I promise, after Edward and I get to hold him, you'll be next."

"Yay!" Rosalie squealed happily. She placed her hand over the small kicks and smiled wider.

"He seems eager to be ready," She said. I nodded. "Well, in a couple of weeks, we'll all get to meet him."

"I can't wait," I sighed happily. Alice went rigid, her eyes going from side to side, watching a vision. "What is it, Alice?"

"…the baby…" Alice said quietly, confused. This had Rosalie and me exchanging nervous glances.

"What? What's wrong with the baby?" Rosalie asked concerned. "Alice?"

After a moment, Alice came back, and looked at us both. Edward stormed in and stood in front of me, holding his hand behind his back for me to grab a hold. I did and stood up, scared. _What was going on?_

"Alice," He said, fighting back a growl. She shook her head. _What were they keeping from me? What was wrong with my baby?_

"Edward, tell me." I pleaded, tugging on the back of his sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice said; her voice filled with sorrow. "It's going to happen."

"They have no right," He said with a sharp hiss. I could hear his teeth clench together as he held himself in place. His body was frozen, but he was seething with anger.

"Edward," Alice tried to maintain a calm state, "They know about the baby…they are coming."

"No, they're not coming anywhere near the baby," He hissed.

"You know they will." Alice continued, "They've decided it already."

"When?" Rosalie asked. _She knew what they were talking about?_

"A few days after he's born," Alice replied without looking up. "They want to…_kill_ him at his earliest stage before it can cause any damage to the humans."

"Who wants to kill him?" I asked angrily. I was frustrated—infuriated. No one was going to hurt him! They knew something I didn't, and I didn't have an answer; and I wanted one now. "Edward?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking to me, "The Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"They're a very powerful clan," Alice answered, "They keep all the covens in order. If one clan has hunted too many humans, they'll step in. They're not the kind of people you want to fight with." She explained, "Newborn children are illegal. But they've only heard it's a child. They don't know she was conceived."

"Why don't we just tell them that?" I asked, fury building up in me again.

"They need proof," Edward said. "They won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in their way."

"Then I'd rather die than let them hurt our baby," I said stubbornly.

"Don't Bella," Edward shook his head, "They will kill you both if they have to, and I won't stand for that." He turned back to Alice, "do we tell the others?"

Alice shook her head, "It'd be safer if we did, but we don't need the Volturi thinking we're planning a threat." Edward nodded.

"We'll have to convince them somehow," He said. "To show them he won't harm anyone."

"They'll want to meet us in a field a few miles from here," Alice said, "Aro's bringing Jane, Alec, Demetri, Marcus, and Caius with him."

"I think maybe we should tell the others then," Rosalie said, "We don't want them out numbering us."

"They'll take it as a threat," Edward said impatiently.

"Not necessarily," Rose snapped, "You know how Esme will feel if she finds out instead of us telling her. Suppose we all get slaughtered? Then who's going to tell her? She'll be heart broken."

"Fine, you can tell them," He said hotly.

"Edward, stop," I said lightly, "Don't get mad at Rosalie." He relaxed slightly and sighed, nodding.

"I'll tell them," Alice said, standing up. She left the room, with Rosalie behind her.

**A/N: Really sorry guys! I am rewriting this author's note because apparently, this chapter didn't post yesterday like it should have. I don't know why I just realized it now, but that explains the 'no new reviews' part. This story has kind of the same idea as BD part 2; however, it will be nothing like it. No plot twist ending or blood bath. I'll write a little bit more tomorrow. Sorry it's really short, I've got an essay due tomorrow, so I've been a little preoccupied with that.**

**I have the new story started, still no title, but I can't tell you the plot yet because it's a surprise. But I will say this; Bella has a brother in the story; not saying who though. Sorry to be so limited with my spoilers, if you want to call them that haha. I will totally update tomorrow, I just haven't had the time this week. With Christmas coming up my teachers are cramming work in left and right. From essays to book reports and projects, I've been eye deep in work. I promise on my life I will update with a longer chapter tomorrow! If you read all that thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Edward's POV:**_

**October 25, 2008**

We all wanted to know who had told the Volturi about the baby. It angered Bella and me to no end; especially Rose. Who else had known about him? We didn't have anyone to really tell the news too. "It had to be someone we don't know," Jasper said, obvious. "Someone passing through, maybe they didn't hear the whole conversation." _Could it have been…? No…_

"It's possible. But I didn't see anyone passing through." Alice replied.

"I would have heard someone," I added. "I didn't hear any unfamiliar voices nearby."

"This person had to have had a motive to tell the Volturi," Carlisle said after a moment. _Someone we know, perhaps. Tanya? No. I don't think she'd do that. Irina? She had no problems with us. Kate and Garrett were off to Greenland, they wouldn't have heard anything about this. Eleazar and Carmen wouldn't…Laurent? It was possible…?_ I looked up at Carlisle carefully. Laurent? He was a nomad, along with James and Victoria. Bella had noticed my expression and looked up at me.

"What, Edward?" She asked. "Do you know who it was?"

I shook my head, "No, but Carlisle has an idea."

"Who?" She asked, turning towards him.

"He thinks its Laurent." I replied, sitting down next to her, "They cross our paths every few decades."

"You think they crossed up here then?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's possible," I said.

"I would have seen their decisions," Alice interrupted. "And they've still been in Vancouver."

"Well we need to find out who did it," Rosalie said, "I want them—,"

"Rose!" Esme said quickly. _I still want them to be ripped to pieces and burned_. Rosalie growled in her head. I smirked. We were on the same page here.

"Esme and I will go up to the border and see if we can pick up any trails," Carlisle said. _Edward_—he had my attention instantly—_keep a close mind to any voices you hear. _I nodded once.

"Jasper and I will keep watch," Alice said, standing up. "We were originally going for a walk before this."

"Well, I'm not missing anything," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles. _This'll be good, I can tell. _He thought. I rolled my eyes slightly; God forbid Emmett miss anything that involved fighting.

"I'm staying here with you," Rosalie said, looking between Bella and me. _The baby—along with his safety—is important to me too._ She knew I heard her. Bella nodded and sighed. She was frustrated, no doubt. The others took off, leaving the three of us alone. Rosalie stood up. "I'm going to hunt, I need the strength." We nodded and she left for the woods.

"So we think it's Laurent?" Bella asked. I shrugged slightly, then sat up straighter.

"We think," I repeated, "Alice said the Volturi will be here a few days after he's born."

_What was going on? What were they talking about? Why was mommy stressed?_ I smirked to myself, and Bella saw it. She smiled, "What?"

"He's curious," I replied, "He wants to know what's going on."

"Nothing," Bella cooed, looking down at her stomach. "Nothing you need to worry about." _Well if mommy says so._

"He understands what you're saying," I smiled.

"So he can talk already?" Bella asked in awe. I nodded.

"A little," I answered. "He's definitely more like you." She smiled and I placed my hand over hers as she rubbed her stomach lightly. _They sound happy; that's a good thing. I wonder what they are like. _

"What's he saying?" She begged.

"He wants to know what we are like." I said.

"We want to know what you're like too," Bella smiled, hovering her hand over a spot he kicked. The voice mixed; it would change genders almost. I was glad I could hear him though. _When do I get to meet you?_

"He's curious as to when we'll get to see him," I added.

"Soon," Bella promised. Her voice was a soothing, low tone as she spoke to him. _I'm thirsty, mama._ I laughed loudly; unexpectedly. Bella jumped half an inch. I had startled them both.

"Sorry," I said, trying to contain my half smirk-half grin. "He's thirsty." I wasn't doing very well with hiding it.

Bella groaned, "Okay," She sighed. I grabbed the cup off the table as I went to get some blood from Carlisle's office. When I came back, Bella was eyeing the plastic bag with disgust. I laughed again; how could she possibly have been a vampire? She cared none about human blood. Her mouth filled with venom at the sight of an animal instead of a human. How rare she was; how unique. And she was all mine. _Why's daddy laughing so much?_

I smirked and put my hand back on Bella's stomach, "Mommy is my opposite." I explained to the child. Bella grimaced and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," She said, looking away from the blood. _Most purely my opposite._ I thought with an internal smirk. I poured the blood into the cup and handed it to her. With a melodramatic gag she drank it down. _Satisfied._

"He's satisfied," I replied as she nearly threw the cup at me. Bella hated this with a burning passion, I could see that perfectly; it made it much more fun to watch. Black humor to her, a good laugh for me. I had no other way to see it really. It was an issue that couldn't be resolved. _Quite a show that would make. _I grinned at my own thoughts.

_Why doesn't mama like this blood? It tastes good; I don't get it?_

I chuckled, "He wants to know why you don't like human blood."

"It just doesn't appeal to me," Bella replied stubbornly. I picked her hand up in mine and rubbed small circles on the back of it with my thumb.

"Any day now," I promised, "It won't be that long now."

"Will we have to change his hunting habits?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but that can probably wait a little while." I answered.

"We don't have that much time, Edward," She protested.

"They're not going to hurt him," I replied, "We won't let that happen, okay?"

Bella sighed after a long moment and nodded, "Okay."

_**XxxxX**_

**November 1, 2008**

Alice and I had been in Carlisle's study_. Edward._ I looked up at Alice. _At least a day or two left. Bella should be ready anytime now. The Volturi will be on their way tomorrow. _I nodded. _We will keep him safe. _She promised.

"Thank you," I said. She nodded and went back to looking for a book. She closed her eyes and watched her vision to see where the book was. _Top right corner of the fifth shelf_. I smirked and rolled my eyes. _Always the easy way_. I said to myself.

"I can't see who told them; we'll have to wait and see." Alice added, sullen. "I don't know who could have passed by. Surely they had knowledge of us, and that we'd relocated. But I can't see any decisions involving the Volturi." A look of frustration took over her features. "It's frustrating." _It couldn't have been a human; they wouldn't know the Volturi at all. It had to be a nomadic vampire…No vampires were nearby unless they were passing through._

"Keep your eye out for anything," I said, "I'll listen for anything." She nodded and I left the study to find Bella.

To any human, it would seem she was talking to herself, but I could hear him responding to her. One kick for a yes, two for a no. She hadn't heard me enter, but when I sat down next to her she smiled. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much," Bella replied, holding my hand. "I'm just talking to him…it'll be a little easier with you here." I smiled and listened. "What is he saying?"

"He wants you describe the objects around you," I said, "A mental image."

"Uh," She put her hand on her stomach, looking around, "The sun is setting; orange and red glares are bouncing off the walls…there's a piano in the corner of the room; almost a thick, black color with an ivory tint." She paused, "…it's very open. The green is popping out in vibrant shades." If she were explaining this to me, I'd have pictured it clearly.

Alice stepped in the room then, a grin splayed out across her face. She was seeing a vision. I watched closely.

_****Vision****_

_Bella and I were in the forest, racing each other. A small girl was only a few steps behind. I grabbed Bella by the waist and held her close to my chest. She was laughing, brushing her long, brown waves out of her face. The little girl caught up with us._

"_Renesmee," Bella smiled, pulling her into her arms. Renesmee smiled back and looked up at Bella thoughtfully. She had warm, brown eyes like Bella's used to be. She almost looked like Bella. Renesmee walked over to me next, throwing her arms around my legs. She wasn't quite as tall as my waist yet. _

"_So beautiful, like your mother," I said, picking her up in my arms. Renesmee giggled at the comment and wrapped her arms around my neck. _

"_I look like you too, daddy," She replied, looking at me. I kissed her forehead and hugged her._

_****End of Vision****_

The perfect vision. I smiled and looked over at Alice. She nodded. "I'll be right back, Bella." I said, standing up. I walked out into the hall with Alice and closed the door.

"Renesmee?" I said in the lowest tone possible. Only Alice heard me; I was hoping that.

"Yep. She's almost here…Bella's visions are clearer, and now I can see…Renesmee." She said quietly. "It's incredible how much she'll look like Bella." I smiled, pleased that my hopes were fulfilled. "Even the brown eyes. Of course the ring of gold around them will be because of you, but she'll get Bella's old eye color…should we tell Bella?"

"No, she wants it to be a surprise." I answered.

"But you already know?" Alice said.

"Yes, but Bella wants to wait."

"Okay, then we'll wait." She replied.

_**XxxxX (Bella's POV)**_

**November 3, 2008**

At first they weren't painful, however, they weren't comfortable. Sharp feelings of numbness began to increase in my stomach. It actually began to hurt. I gasped out a hiss, biting back my words. Edward and Rosalie were at my sides instantly. Edward had me in his arms easily; he brought me up to Carlisle's work area and put me down on the table. I winced as another ripple of pain shot through my abdomen. The pain was increasing. I would feel less pain than a human; I highly doubted that in this moment.

"Bella just calm down," Rosalie instructed, taking a hold of my hand. "If it really hurts just squeeze my hand or Edward's." I tried to nod, but there was too much pain.

It was blinding; excruciating even for a vampire. The last time I had felt pain was when Carlisle had changed me. I held my grip on their hands, much tighter than intended. I would have released them, but I was focused on the pain. I gasped out more shocks of pain, biting down on my tongue to keep from crying out.

"Just a little more, Bella." Rosalie said, pulling my hair out of my face. She was trying to sooth me; I would have to thank her later. I tried my best to focus on her, but the pain was immensely increasing. My stomach felt as though it was twisting in endless knots; knots that could tie on and on forever. Edward held my hand with his, allowing me to hold as tight as I needed too. I could have broken his hand in this moment. I cried out in tearless sobs, wanting this pain to end.

The pain began to decrease after a few minutes; the numbness returned. That was better than the pain. Edward and Rosalie smiled as Carlisle stood up. Rosalie handed him a blanket from the table behind her. He wrapped the blanket around the baby and handed the bundle of joy over to me. "Bella, this is Renesmee." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled happily, wanting so much to be human to let tears fall. She was so beautiful and tiny. I laughed and kissed her forehead, watching her yawn.

"Renesmee." I whispered, "You're beautiful."

**A/N: I'm ready to throw my computer out a seven story window…it keeps freezing, and updating and shutting down, yadda yadda yadda. It's pissing me off so much right now. I constantly clicked save after every sentence just so it wouldn't suddenly stop while I wasn't finished. But it's up, hope you like it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay Renesmee's finally here! **

I could feel my eyes wanting to water. My daughter was beautiful. How could she not be? I loved her so much within these three minutes I had held her. All the human blood and pain was worth it. Edward smiled down at her. "Alice knew." He held Renesmee in his arms and smiled down at her.

"How?" I asked. Edward smirked.

"How else?" I laughed.

"I almost forgot about her visions." I said. Edward lightly traced Renesmee's small lips with his thumb and smiled when she wrapped her fingers around it. "She's so little."

"She's so much like you," He said, looking down at her. She looked back up at us and smiled widely.

"What's she thinking?" I asked.

"She's glad she finally gets to see us," Edward answered. I kissed her forehead and she placed her hand over my cheek. I gasped as a vision came across my eyes. She was replaying for me everything she'd seen so far. "Renesmee can show us everything she's seen." He explained. "She did the same for me a few minutes ago." I put my hand over hers.

"Looks like you were right," I said, "She does look like me."

"I was hoping for that," He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. Renesmee smiled watching us. "Looks like we'll have to be careful with what we do from now on." He smirked. A small knock came at the door and Rosalie walked in.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, smiling at Renesmee. We nodded and carefully handed Renesmee into Rose's arms. "Such a pretty little girl." Rosalie cooed, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Rosalie, thank you for helping me." I said after a moment. Rosalie smiled at me.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's not every day this happens." She said, looking down at Renesmee in her arms again.

"Rose would you like to watch her tonight?" Edward asked, "I know how much you've wanted this." Rosalie eagerly nodded.

"Really? You'd let me watch her tonight?" She asked. Edward nodded.

"Like I said, I know how much you wanted a child. She's yours too." Rosalie smiled and hugged Edward.

"Thank you, so, so much!" She said excited. With Renesmee in her arms, she left the room to go feed her.

"What brought all that on?" I asked.

"I don't think Rosalie and I have a purpose for fighting anymore. And for the last century, I've heard her thoughts. I know her wants and desires. When she found out about Renesmee, she wanted nothing more than to help you."

"Wow, really?" I said, shocked. "I mean, I knew she wanted a child but…really?"

"She envies you, Bella." Edward said.

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you're lying to me," I said, shaking my head, "There's no way."

"Bella, oh how I wish you could read minds like me," He teased, "I'm serious, though. She envies you to no end."

"I figured out one thing about myself," I said, "I know why you can't read my mind."

"You're changing the subject, Bella." Edward replied, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're seriously not even the least bit curious?" I asked, trying to change the subject again.

"Bella," He started.

"Edward," I replied in the same tone. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Fine, I'll humor you," He laughed at my expression, "why can't I read your mind?"

"I'm a shield." I said simply.

"A shield?" Edward asked.

"Mh hm," I nodded, "I can keep everything out. I can also protect anyone around me, if I focus." I added, "And Kate promised me that next time we go to Alaska, she'll show me how to let things in."

"You mean—," He thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I don't know if it'll work that way." I sighed, "I don't know if you'll be able to hear me." Edward moved my hair out of the way and kissed my temple.

"You'll just have to keep telling me what you're thinking then." Edward smiled.

"I always tell you what I'm thinking." I said, kissing his jaw.

"You edit," Edward added, "And since I can't actually hear your mind, I can't always tell."

"Maybe I should just tell Kate never mind," I teased, "I mean, it's not important, right?"

Edward tightened his arms around my waist, "I'd rather try it and see if it works rather than wonder forever." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Then we should plan another trip to Alaska very soon," I said, holding him closer.

"Happy Anniversary," Edward whispered in my ear. I had completely forgotten it was November 3rd. And even though Edward and I never had our official wedding, this was the date we remembered. And now Renesmee was born on the same date. I would most definitely never forget this day.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, really sorry about that. In my new story, if you've already read it, there should have been spacers, but they didn't show up so I'll just have to remember to change that for the upcoming chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know I didn't update yesterday, sorry about that guys! Well no need to worry, new update just for you guys! And already 60 reviews? That's kinda awesome! Thank you so much!**

**November 7, 2008**

Alice gasped, looking past us at the window. "They're coming…they're not far." Carlisle and Rosalie went over to the window, searching around for the Volturi.

"Where are they Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"They're on the main path, just a few minutes from now," Alice informed. Edward handed Renesmee to me and stood up.

"We must be ready then," Carlisle replied. We made our way outside, stopping when the Volturi were a few feet away from us. "Good evening."

"Carlisle," The long, black haired man said. His eyes were a piercing red as they looked at my sleeping, Renesmee. I held her closer, lightly rocking her in my arms. "I see your family has grown quite a bit since we last saw you."

"Yes, well," Carlisle agreed, "It certainly has, Aro."

"Well no time for introductions, I'm afraid…," Aro began, "…a law has been broken." The tallest, largest vampire in their clan pushed forth another vampire.

"Demetri, you may release him," Aro said, I remembered him; where did I remember from? How could I have forgotten? He looked up at me with his eyes of fire, smirking. "Is this the child you saw?"

"Not with my own eyes," He said, "But yes, this is the child."

"Are you sure it's the only child?" Jane asked. I knew her from 1945 when my nomadic friend had killed too many humans.

"If you'll just let us explain," Esme pleaded, "She was not bitten." Aro turned back to us.

"Would you care to explain that," Caius said harshly. "For we see a child in front of us that is immortal."

"It's not what it looks like," Carlisle said, "The child was conceived."

"That's not possible; it's never happened," Alec said.

"No," Aro disagreed, looking between Edward and I. He was focused on Renesmee, "It has. I've seen it one other time. However, if this child was truly born, and not bitten, then there is no crime here."

"Did you see the child get bitten?" Caius asked the other vampire.

"No, but—,"

"No? Then how can you call this a crime?" Jane asked, cutting him off. She looked down on his furiously. "Pain." The vampire crippled over in pain, screaming out his discomfort. I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist, turning me away.

"Jane," Aro said slowly, "Enough."

"Yes," Jane replied, stopping. He lay on the ground, regaining his strength. Where did I know him from? He looked up at me in a sinister glare, smirking again. I gasped suddenly.

"You—?" I asked angrily. I handed Renesmee to Edward and took a step forward. "You caused all this?" I yelled.

"I always win," He snickered. "I told you I would find you again, Bella."

_James_. "How?" I growled.

"You stopped covering your trail." James answered.

"Because I thought I didn't have to hide anymore," I said, low.

"Big mistake." Demetri and Alec held him back as I got closer. I wanted him dead; I was seething with rage. I thought I had finally lost him, but of course I was stupid enough to let my guard down.

"Well the Volturi don't give seconds chances," Jane said, taking a step towards him. "However, we don't have any proof this child was not bitten."

Aro held his hand out for me. "Aro can see every thought a person's ever had, with one touch." Edward explained. I stepped forward, placing my hand in his. After a moment, he looked up at me stunned.

"Nothing." Aro whispered, watching me carefully. "How?"

"I can't read her thoughts either," Edward spoke up.

"Amazing," Aro said, "Would you?" He asked, holding his hand out to Edward. Edward handed Renesmee to Rosalie and stood next to me, placing his hand in Aro's.

Aro concentrated, listening to each thought thoroughly. When he finished, he looked up at both of us, and then passed us at Renesmee.

"Truly remarkable!" He replied, clapping his hands together. "They speak the truth." Emmett gave a snort of 'told-you-so' before Esme glared at him. "There is no crime here," Aro said to the others, "…now what to do with you?" He said slowly, walking up to James. Demetri pushed him to the ground, pulling his arm one way, while Alec pulled the other way. I took Renesmee from Rosalie's arms and walked back over to Edward, ducking my face into his shoulder, blocking Renesmee from watching what was about to happen.

Aro grabbed James' head and ever so slowly, without force, ripped it off his neck. I heard the sound of glass, and suddenly the ground in front of us was on fire. I kept Renesmee facing the other direction; she didn't need to see this.

"We're sorry to have caused you any trouble," Aro said once the flames went down. "But of course, you know the laws, and we had to see for ourselves if it was true."

"Then you can go now," Edward said coldly. "You have seen it with your own eyes, there's no other reason to stay a minute longer."

"Yes, what a shame," Jane hissed, "Fortunately, we got one thing out of it."

"We will go now," Caius said, turning to walk away. The others followed and it was just us. I instantly felt Edward's arms wrap around Renesmee and me. He felt more relaxed now; but still protective.

"You knew James?" Alice asked after a moment. I turned to face her and nodded.

"He was tracking me a few years after I became immortal," I answered.

"He created me," Alice responded, "I could see it in my visions, he was going to bring it up; he was going to cause a scene. He was dead to the Volturi anyway."

"Well nothing can hurt us now," Edward said, easily taking Renesmee into his arms. He kissed her forehead and we walked back to our house.

"What a day," I sighed, sitting down on the couch. Edward smiled slightly and nodded.

"What a day, indeed." He agreed, lightly rocking Renesmee. She had woken up, but all she did was smile at us.

"Maybe later, when Rose takes Renesmee we could—," I started to speak, but Edward knew what I meant. He kissed me for a second before smirking.

"Way ahead of you," He laughed. I smiled and took Renesmee's small hand in mine, kissing her palm. I was glad she was fine, and that we would be fine.

**A/N: Sorry this is up so late guys! I'm writing another chapter for My Other Half and Cold-Skinned. They both might be up tonight, or one might be up tonight. We'll see what happens.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Second chapter tonight. I haven't felt this accomplished since the first 6 chapters of this story were up in one night haha! Just kidding, from your reviews I feel accomplished and I thank you very much for them! They are awesome! **_**Warning: Passionate (and now in the words of Kristen Stewart) "Out-of-this-worldly, mind-boggling sex."**_** Or however you want to describe it.**

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at Edward. He had his eyes closed, but he was very much awake; I knew that for a fact. I pressed light kisses on his lips and he smiled, resting his hands on my bare back. He made small circles with his fingertips, sending chills of excitement down my spine. "I'm glad Rose is so willing to drop everything just to watch Renesmee," Edward said, kissing me back.

"Yes, but we're not going to take advantage of that," I said, "Because I happen to like spending time with our daughter." Edward smirked and turned us over so he was above me.

"I could take advantage of that for now, though." He said, kissing my neck, "Right?"

I giggled, "I don't see why not." He had me coming undone within minutes. So perfect in every way; even if we were animals. I pulled his lips to mine again, and gripped the sheets as we fit together. However, tonight was different. More passionate than usual, and slower. I wanted to feel everything. The feel of his skin against mine, his lips at my ear, his hands holding me closer, the way he felt inside; everything.

We shuddered with bliss, lying together with limbs tied. I would most definitely have to beg for this intimacy more. One more thrust and we were sent over the edge. He kissed down my chest, teasingly slowing down while he made his way back up. Edward towered over me again, claiming my lips. I moaned into the kiss as he entered me again, this time a little faster. I ran my hands down his chest, to his waist, holding him there. He felt perfect, causing my body to become a live wire buzzing with excitement and energy. I released his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck again. His lips crashed down on mine in a fiery passion, setting my stomach to flutter with butterflies. We came together, and he collapsed on top of me; resting his head on my chest.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, brushing loose strands from his eyes. Edward looked up at me, kissed me once more and said, "I love you." I smiled. He lifted his body up slightly and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you, too," I said as his fingers softly brushed my hair off to the side, exposing where my shoulder met my neck. He kissed the spot, before lightly grazing his teeth over my skin. "At this rate, we'll never stop." He laughed and looked up at me again.

"Good," He said, "You're all mine forever." He cupped my face and kissed me, biting my bottom lip teasingly. My arms were already around his neck, so I tangled my legs with his playfully; twisting the sheets with us.

Edward sat up, pulling me up with him. He traced his hands down my ribcage to my waist, sending more chills up my spine. He kissed my shoulder again, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other held my chin up; exposing my neck more. I let out a loud moan as he nipped at the skin.

I tackled him back down, holding myself above him, ready for more. "Damn you for being so good at this," I teased. He laughed and positioned himself between my legs, thrusting up once. I gasped out, taking him in again. "Edward!" I bit back a loud groan as we got faster.

This time I collapsed as we came. I sighed happily and rested on top of him. He closed his arms around my back and we lied there satisfied and completely blissed.

_**XxxxX**_

**December 1, 2008**

Renesmee was getting bigger. She looked like she was almost four and could already talk like English was breathing. Edward had been teaching her piano, promising to teach her the lullabies he had written [while I was gone for decades] and while she was inside of me.

"Daddy can you show me how to play this one?" She asked, holding up a nameless music. I remembered this one; it was the one Edward had composed of the love Carlisle and Esme had for each other. I smiled, that was one of my favorites.

"Anything for you," Edward replied, kissing her forehead. He slowly began to play a few notes, letting her follow after him. When they finished learning that piece, Renesmee smiled and began playing it all from memory. "Very good." He smiled.

"You should play mamma's lullaby," Renesmee suggested, lightly running her fingers over the white keys.

"I haven't heard that in months," I added, leaning against the black, grand piano. Edward smiled at me and played my lullaby. It was a beautiful piece, and it always made me feel happy. Renesmee watched his fingers carefully; watching each movement, light or hard, as they connected with the keys and produced the music.

"I want to learn that one, too," She said when he finished. Edward laughed.

"I promise, I'll teach you all the songs you want to learn," He said, "But don't forget, we have forever together, so there will always be time." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. I smiled at them both and sat down next to Edward.

Rosalie came in then, and asked to take Renesmee hunting. We agreed since it had been a few days since we last hunted. When they were gone, Edward sat me on his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder. I laid my fingers down on the keys and slowly played an old piece my mother had taught me. I was amazed I'd even remembered it, but it brought back memories; good, happy ones. I missed my parents, but I would not grieve over them; I knew they wanted me to be happy. Edward sat silently, watching me play the cheerful tune.

When I finished, I sat up straighter, and rested my head on his, "My mother taught me that."

"I didn't even know you played piano." He said, kissing under my jaw.

"Not well, that was the only piece I ever actually learned." I confessed, "Would you show me another?" I asked. He sat me down on the open part of the bench and placed his arms on both sides of me. He put his hands over mine and we slowly started playing my lullaby. I smiled, letting his fingers lead mine across the keys. "Thank you," I said just above a whisper, resting my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my hair, "Anytime."

**A/N: Okay so the chapter for My Other Half will most likely be up tomorrow! Review? **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Edward's POV:**_

**December 3, 2008**

"Mama," Renesmee said, taping Bella's arm. Bella smiled and put her on her lap, brushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. Renesmee giggled before speaking.

"Nothing mama," She smiled reassuringly, "I just like being in your arms." I smiled. _Safe and sound_. She thought to herself. "I feel safe."

"Well you should always feel safe here," Bella said, "Daddy and I would never let anything hurt you."

"I know, that's why I love you," Renesmee replied, hugging Bella tightly. I smiled and walked over to them, placing my hand over Bella's. She looked up at me before Renesmee turned to do the same.

"Daddy!" She cried happily, holding her arms out for me. I laughed and picked her up, spinning around with her a few times. She giggled; I knew how much she loved when we danced together. "You're silly."

"How silly?" I asked her, tugging lightly on her small curls.

"This silly!" She replied, holding her arms out in a wide angle. I laughed and kissed her nose. Bella laughed from behind us. She was at my side in an instant, pulling me in for a short kiss.

"You're a great father," Bella whispered in my ear.

"You make a greater mother," I said aloud.

"You're both great parents," Renesmee added, reaching out to press her hands to our faces. I leaned into her palm, watching her replay her favorite memories of us.

_****Vision 1****_

"_Edward, stop," Bella laughed, as I continued to kiss every inch of her face. I stopped at her lips and she smiled, "Okay fine, one more." I smirked and leaned in, claiming her soft, full lips, mine. _

"_There will be plenty more, where that came from," I whispered, kissing below her ear. She pushed me away from her playfully, and crossed her arms over her chest to close me out. I laughed and wrapped a thick strand of her hair around my finger, watching it bounce back into place around her neck. "Kiss me," I teased, leaning forward towards her._

"_I already did," She joked, chewing on her bottom lip. _

"_Well I want you to do it again," I said, waiting. I leaned in even closer, but she pushed me away again. I faked a hurt expression and she sighed dramatically, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling my face to hers. "Thank you."_

_****Vision 2****_

_We were surrounded by fully blossomed flowers in our meadow. Renesmee was picking the "prettiest flowers" for her flower wreath Alice had showed her how to make. "Look daddy!" She called, holding it up._

"_It's beautiful, Ness." I smiled, pulling Bella closer into my side. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist._

"_Let me see that," Bella said, standing up and walking over to her. She bent down next to Renesmee and smiled, "Oh that is beautiful."_

"_I'm making it for you, mommy," She replied, weaving a small flower stem through the others. Bella hugged Renesmee close, stroking her hair. _

"_Well I can't wait," Bella replied, kissing her cheek._

_****Vision 3****_

_I had Bella in my arms; we were laughing as I spun her around a few times. "I hate dancing," She pretended to pout. But a small smile crept through her lips._

"_Why? You're perfect," I said, kissing her. _

"_I can't dance," She replied, biting her lip. I laughed._

"_Well you're doing a hell of a job right now," I complimented, playfully growling into her neck, leaving small kisses on the skin. She laughed and nodded._

"_Okay, it's not all that bad," Bella admitted, running her fingers through my hair. She pressed her forehead to mine, "I would have had to dance at our wedding anyway."_

And recently…

_****Vision 4****_

_Rosalie came in then, and asked to take Renesmee hunting. We agreed since it had been a few days since we last hunted. When they were gone, I sat Bella on my lap in front of the piano and rested my chin on her shoulder. Bella pressed her fingers down on the keys and slowly played an old piece I recognized. I listened to her, smiling to myself, sitting silently; just watching her. When she finished, she sat up straighter, faced me and rested her head on mine, "My mother taught me that."_

"_I didn't even know you played piano." I said, kissing under her jaw._

"_Not well, that was the only piece I ever actually learned." She confessed, "Would you show me another?" I sat her down on the open part of the bench and placed my arms on both sides of her. I put my hands over hers and slowly moved her fingers across each key of her lullaby. She smiled, letting me lead her hands. "Thank you," She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. _

_I kissed her hair, "Anytime."_

_**End of Visions**_

I looked down at Bella and we smiled. "I like the first one the most," Renesmee said, smiling wide.

"Me too," I agreed, kissing her forehead and Bella's. "Should we go hunting now?" I asked Bella.

"Can I go back with Aunt Alice?" Renesmee asked, "Aunt Rose already took me hunting."

"Sure," Bella replied, "I'll run her back." She said, taking Renesmee from my arms. I nodded.

"Hurry back," I responded, giving her a small kiss. She smiled.

"I will." She took off back for the house and I waited. I was thinking about Renesmee's thoughts when Bella returned. I hadn't noticed she was back until she jumped on my back and wrapped her limbs around me. "I'm ready," She said, kissing my jaw.

"Let's hunt." I said, running into the trees.

_**XxxxX**_

After our thirst was satisfied, we climbed up one of the tallest trees and sat weightlessly on the tree's limbs. Bella was stripping the bark from its base, breathing in the smell of sap. As we talked, she mindlessly picked at the large chunk of bark, ripping it to pieces. "I was thinking about Renesmee's visions before," She said after a quiet moment, "And I wanted to have a wedding." She looked up at me. "On November 3rd, the original date."

"I don't see why not," I replied.

"It doesn't have to be big, obviously," She added, "But with our new family there…" She climbed to the limb I was on and sat down next to me. "And of course, the honeymoon." I laughed.

"How did you know?" I teased, playfully biting the skin on her neck. Bella laughed and rested her head on mine. "I would be glad to officially marry you."

"You have to propose to me first." She said, holding my hand. I smirked, and without her noticing, I slipped the ring off her finger and closed my hand around it. Still up on the limb, I kneeled on one knee and held her hand again.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I started, "Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" She looked down at her hand as I put her ring back on; she smiled.

"Yes!" Bella answered, pulling my face to hers in a dazing kiss.

**A/N: Sorry to end there, guys. Chapter 2 for My Other Half will be up tomorrow and a new chapter for this story will too.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Edward's POV:**_

"Congrats!" Alice smiled, hugging us both as we walked through the door.

"Alice—," I started to shush her, but she held her hand up to stop me.

"I already know, so I don't count." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine," I said, "But we're telling the others."

"Oh of course, I was gonna let you do that," Alice replied, "I just wanted to be the first one to congratulate you!"

"Thank you," Bella smiled, hugging Alice again.

"Yes, thank you," I added, taking Bella's hand in mine.

"I gathered them up for you already," Alice smirked.

"Of course you did," I said under my breath. She snorted and walked into the living room.

"Edward and Bella have some wonderful news for you," She announced.

"I thought we were announcing it?" I asked rhetorically. Alice rolled her eyes and pushed us both into the middle of the room.

"Go on."

"Bella and I have decided to get married, officially." I said. Esme smiled and looked down at our linked hands_. You both deserve this, Edward; both of you deserve each other if that's what makes you happy_. I mouthed '_thanks_' and she smiled wider. Everyone said their congratulations before Alice spoke up again.

"I'm planning it," Alice said from behind us, "I've seen it already, and you love it!"

"As long as I get a say," Bella replied. Alice sighed dramatically.

"Okay, okay," She said, "You can help me with it. But I'm doing the rest."

"Deal," Bella smiled.

"When's the wedding?" Emmett asked.

"November 3rd," Bella replied, "the original date from when we were supposed to get married in 1918."

"That gives us just enough time," Alice added happily.

"Just don't go overboard," I warned her. She spit her tongue out at me.

"I won't, sheesh. Lighten up," She retorted, teasing.

_**XxxxX**_

**December 5, 2008**

"I don't know, Alice," Bella sighed, "Can we please take a break from all of this? You've had me going over details for three hours. The wedding isn't until November." I smirked to myself. Alice always wanted to get things done early.

"Fine, one hour, but that is it," Alice replied, "And right after that, we're getting back to work." I heard Bella shoot up from her chair; she was downstairs and by my side within seconds.

"Is Alice driving you insane?" I teased, kissing her forehead. _I can hear you! _I smirked again at her response.

"Kind of, but not yet," Bella replied, "However, I shouldn't complain. She is planning things really well." I laughed and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"She likes getting things done early," I said, pulling her down on the couch with me. She sighed and nodded.

"I've noticed." Bella bit her lip, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm just glad I can have a break."

"Because coordinating colors is very tiring," I joked, flashing her a crooked smile.

"Okay," She laughed, amused, "If you think it's so easy and not boring, why don't you try it?"

"I'd much rather watch this wall for the next three months," I said, "No offense to Alice of course."

"So you don't want a say in this wedding?" Bella asked.

"I didn't say that. However, since none of the women in this household care to listen to us men and our opinions, I see no point in arguing. Alice has this whole wedding inside and out."

"I listen to you," She said, hitting my arm.

"Even my opinions?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"Well…" She made a face, thinking about it. I laughed.

"Told you," I smirked, kissing her. She placed her hands on both sides of my face, kissing me back.

_**XxxxX**_

**December 9, 2008**

"Daddy," Renesmee said, holding her arms up for me to pick her up. I did; I kept her in my arms and rested my head on hers.

"Yes?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I thought you and mommy were already married?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, technically we were supposed to a few decades ago, however, when Carlisle changed us we kind of got separated," I explained, "And it took us nine decades to find each other."

"That's a long time," She commented, playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

"It is," I agreed, "but mommy and I want to officially have our wedding."

"Oh…I see," Renesmee said, thinking about it, "Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose told me I get to be the flower girl."

"You do?" I asked, kissing her forehead. "Well, I can't wait to see that."

"Aunt Alice is gonna make my dress," Renesmee went on, "She said it's going to be really pretty."

"I'll bet you'll look even prettier in it," I said, resting my head on hers again.

"You think so?"

"I know so," I reassured her.

"I bet I won't be as pretty as mama though." She said.

"You and your mommy look very much alike," I replied, "You're the two most beautiful females in my life." Renesmee giggled and hugged me tight.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too Renesmee."

**A/N: Kind of a short chappie, sorry about that. I will try and post more tomorrow. Chapter 2 for My Other Half will be up tomorrow. I hate to keep postponing it, but I never get a chance to finish typing it. I will most definitely try to have it posted tomorrow. And this probably seems sudden, but I'm thinking of writing another story for Twilight. I'm leaving a poll up on my page because I have 3 different ideas on how I want to write it. So vote maybe and tell me what you'd like to read?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This would have been up last night, but for those who read My Other Half, you know I was only able to post that second chapter because of the time. But it's Friday now, I have no homework, and I'm writing like a freakin' mad woman this weekend! This story also only has a few chapters left. Not sure how I'm gonna end it, but I've got a few ideas.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

**December 13, 2008**

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, "I mean really? If something's bothering you, I want to be there to help." He had noticed these last few days that I was becoming sullen. He would occasionally ask me about it, but I would shake it off and tell him not to worry. Except that now, I knew in a few days if I didn't tell him soon, he would go mad. I sighed.

"A little," I replied, sitting down on our bed. He sat down next to me and placed his hand over mine, and resting his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I can't stop thinking about that visit from the Volturi…with James." I answered quietly, "Seeing him again…I thought I'd finally gotten away…"

"Bella, you're safe now. James is gone." He reassured me, pressing his forehead to mine to look into my eyes.

"Victoria's not…Laurent's not." I argued. "I just…" I stood up and walked over to the dresser, looking away from him for a moment, "…I wish you could read my mind…it'd be easier than explaining." He smirked a little; he wished he could read my mind too, no doubt. "In 1922 James first started tracking me…I didn't know why…"

_****Vision****_

"_You look lost," He said, his lips twitching into a sly smirk every few seconds. He cornered me in the back of an alley. His fingers tracing my clenched, stiff jaw, "Are you?"_

"_No," I hissed, shoving him back, "I'm waiting for somebody."_

"_No one will find you in here," He replied amused. I moved to walk around him, only to be grabbed by the neck and thrown back into the wall. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_I told you!" I snapped through my teeth. "Let me go!" I kicked him away, climbing up over the fence. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down; I hit the ground, hard, breaking the pavement beneath me with an inhumane force. There was a loud crack, and then pain; it was dull, but I froze completely. _

"_I'll be back," He said, jumping over the fence and leaving.**_

"I barely heard him over the sound of my skin breaking open in places. After a few minutes, my splices mended back together and I laid there motionless…just kind of looking around. I could have stayed there and let him finish me off; but I thought fast. I left the alley, casting myself into the shadows in Chicago. I ran to New Orleans that night; I remembered seeing on Carlisle's desk that there was a convention in New Orleans…I thought maybe you left with him. So I looked there first." I watched Edward's reactions. He looked like he was in pain in that moment, hearing that I was hurt. "I left New Orleans after searching the whole night. I never even saw Carlisle…By the next morning, I was in Los Angeles. I heard about murders happening around the Sacramento and Los Angeles areas. I went to see if maybe you were there…if you heard about them and were curious too. I thought maybe I'd find you…" He looked calmer now, "James found me there and tracked me all the way here to Maine." I remembered telling him this story, in a shorter, less explainable way. "That's when I found another nomad. He learned to cover up his scent. I asked him if he could show me. When he did I stayed up here until 1927. I let my guard down for a second and James found me. I lost him through Canada, so I went back to Los Angeles and boarded a flight to Europe. I stayed there until 1932. That's when I came back to Chicago…I had hoped maybe you returned, but I never saw you."

"I was already with Carlisle then," Edward added. I nodded and continued.

"Well after I didn't see you, I went up to Alaska for four more years. I ran into Victoria and Laurent then. James was searching around Vancouver for me. I stayed clear of Canada after that. I managed to keep away from him for seventy years. I actually went back to Europe a few times, so I was there for a total of ten years. James was only able to track me for five. I made sure he never found me…and when I came across Carlisle's scent again that's when I went to Forks. You were all up in Alaska then. But a few weeks later, I found you in the meadow. That was the happiest moment of my life. But that's when I let my guard down again…I put us all in danger, especially Renesmee." I sighed again and sat down on the bed once more. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"You didn't put any of us in danger, Bella." He said lightly, "James didn't know the truth about this situation. He put himself in danger with the Volturi." He pressed his lips against mine for a moment, comforting me. When he pulled away, I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again. "There's more?" He guessed. I nodded.

"Victoria will want revenge." I said, "Laurent will come looking for him, and when he tells Victoria, James is dead, she'll be here."

"Well I won't let them hurt you, or Renesmee." Edward said, "I promise." I nodded, giving in. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, and arguing with him would get me nowhere. We were both too stubborn to let either have the upper hand sometimes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as he kissed me again. I knew he would keep his family safe; he would never break that promise.

**A/N: Slow reviews. But that's okay, I don't really beg for reviews or get mad when I don't get any…there's kind of no point in that. Not everyone's gonna comment their opinions, right? Besides, reading is probably better than reviewing sometimes, especially when you have to keep logging in most times. Any who, I wanted to get more of Bella's story in there, so now you know it. I kind of screwed myself while writing it though, because in Chapter 6, I mentioned the summarized story, however, I don't think I said some things the exact way as before, I might have skipped over or forget some information because I skimmed that small section. Another chapter for My Other Half might be up a little later tonight. I've got a family dinner to go to tonight, but I'll try and get the chapter up before I get some shut-eye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry this is up a few days late. I actually just started writing this chapter today. By the way, the poll on the top of my page is still open! You can vote whenever! I'm leaving it open until January 3****rd****, 2013. **

_**Bella's POV:**_

**December 25, 2008**

"Merry Christmas!" Renesmee cried happily, jumping on our bed. We unlocked our arms from each other and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee." We smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me.

"Can I see what you and daddy got me?" She asked excited. Edward chuckled and I smiled, nodding. We went out into the living room, where Alice had decorated, and watched Renesmee run over to the tree. Edward pulled me down on the couch next to him while Renesmee unwrapped her first gift.

"It's a locket." Edward said to her, going to sit next to her on the floor. He opened it for her and she smiled at the photo inside.

"You and mommy look so happy." She said, holding it in her small hands.

"We are," Edward replied, smiling down at her.

"I like when you and mommy smile," Renesmee added, "It makes you pretty."

We both laughed and Edward handed her another gift. I enjoyed this first Christmas with them both. I definitely wouldn't forget it.

_**XxxxX**_

**January 1, 2009 **

"Alice please—," I began to beg, but she held her hand up and stopped me.

"Bella we are going dress shopping, whether you like it or not." Alice replied, "You wanted the wedding, therefore, you will have your wedding; traditionally. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

"Fine," I grumbled, "But does it have to be today?"

"Well, no not exactly. But wouldn't you rather get it out of the way?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"We still have months before the wedding," I disagreed. "Just about ten months."

"You chose me as your wedding organizer—," I started to talk over her.

"I didn't—," Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"You did. And since I'm the organizer, and you're the bride, we will have everything ready in advance. Besides, if I see the dress now, I won't think about it later around Edward."

"Alice," I started to protest but then stopped. She was persistent, and I knew she wasn't going to give up. Her tawny eyes beating down on mine; I sighed and nodded, "…fine, fine…we'll go dress shopping, but tomorrow."

"Okay, I can wait another day," Alice smiled. "But you're not getting out of it tomorrow."

"I know…you're holding that statement over me." I said, running my fingers through my hair to brush it back.

"Yes, and I will not forget it," Alice said, smirking.

_**XxxxX**_

"Alice is trying to kill me," I sighed, throwing myself down on our bed with more force than intended. Edward laughed and lay down next to me, draping an arm over my stomach.

"Well, I'm sure I could help somehow," Edward smirked, kissing behind my ear.

"I don't think sex will make Alice's persistence go away," I said, looking over at him.

"Only one way to find out," Edward teased. I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Nice try, but I think we all know how Alice is," I smirked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Would you at least consider trying it?" He begged, kissing the skin on my neck. I rolled my eyes teasingly and pulled him in for another kiss. My shirt was off before I could even answer; oh well.

_**XxxxX**_

**January 2, 2009**

"Bella!" Alice called, knocking on the door to our little house. I dragged my feet across the floor unwillingly, opening the door for Alice. "Edward I'm stealing Bella for the afternoon!" She yelled. I could hear Edward howl with laughter as he listened to my groan of displeasure.

"Have fun," He called back, laughing more. He would regret that later, right now I wanted this dress shopping to be done with, since I knew there was no way I'd be bailing out. "Love you, Bella." He said through a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, leaving with Alice. I got into her car and she quickly drove off.

"You and Edward are worse than Emmett and Rose," She said after a moment. I shot her a look.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"You're within fifty feet of all of us, Bella." She said, "It's not like we won't be able to hear…we're vampires for God's sake! Our hearing is ten times better than an owl's."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I groaned, my forehead creasing with discomfort. "And why now? You may as well have just mentioned it in front of the others. I'm sure Emmett would have beat you too it anyway." I thought about it for a moment, "Wait…Renesmee—?"

"She suspects…but she doesn't know, Alice smirked. She caught my expression and laughed, "Okay, fine grumpy pants. I'll talk about something else." I sighed, thankful for that. "What kind of dress are you thinking of?"

"A white one," I said stupidly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, Bella." She sighed, "I meant, the style."

"I honestly don't know, Alice…I don't really have an idea for just one yet."

"Hm…well, I guess we'll just have to see what catches your eye."

"You mean your eye?" I asked.

"Exactly."

**A/N: I wasn't planning on stopping it there, but I'm gonna do the whole next chapter in the dress shop. Anyway the poll is still up until January 3****rd****, 2013. Reviews are always accepted and appreciated, however, you don't have to send them if you don't feel like it; no shame in that. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: And so the Christmas decorations are down. I'm gonna try and update my other stories today. I'm trying to keep this story in the way that Stephenie Meyer had it, with a few of my ideas; all rights to her of course!**

"See anything you like, Bella?" Alice asked, coming around the rack of dresses I was looking through.

"No," I sighed, "There was one, but it didn't interest me that much."

"It's just a small wedding," Alice added.

"Says the girl who's going to make this the greatest wedding ever," I said under my breath. Alice's chiming laugh made me look at her.

"You're right about that," She agreed, "however, you don't have to go all out on the dress if you don't want."

"So this is the only thing I get a say on?" I asked, looking at another dress.

"Oh come on, I've given you plenty of says on this wedding." Alice replied. She pulled out a long white dress and handed it to me.

"I may not need air, Alice, but are you sure I'll be able to breath in that thing?" I asked her, looking at the waist of the dress. That had to two inches thinner than mine.

"Just try it on," She answered, throwing it into my arms and pushing me into the dressing room. I was right, the dress was a little too _air-blocking_. It must have had a built-in corset. I stepped out to show Alice. "Hm…maybe it is a little too tight…"

"A little?" I asked.

"I'll find a different one," Alice replied, turning towards one of the dress racks. I smirked for a second; _Edward was probably going to rip the dress off me afterwards anyway._

"Here try this one on," Alice said, handing me a new one. "What?" She caught my smirk.

"Nothing," I answered, shaking my head of the idea. I took the dress from her hands and went back in to change into the new dress.

Three million dresses later, we found the perfect dress. It was quite long, but it was immensely beautiful. The sleeves and back were covered with a thin layer of lace, buttons holding the middle together. It went down to my waist, and the rest lay in a waterfall of white fabric. Alice squealed with delight, "This is the one! You don't think it's too much?"

"No," I shook my head, "I think it's perfect…you have to make sure Edward doesn't catch you thinking about it."

"My mind is sealed."

_**XxxxX**_

Edward was leaning against the door frame when Alice and I had returned. "Remember." I warned. Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's like you don't trust me," She smirked, "I told you, he won't know…unless he wants to ruin his own surprise." We stepped out of the car and he held his arms out for me. I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Did Alice kill you yet?" He smirked, kissing my forehead.

"Not yet," I replied. Alice snorted and left to find Jasper. "No I had fun today…once we found the right dress."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say you had fun dress shopping." Edward teased.

"Well, I'll admit, it's not all bad." I said. He laughed and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us. Renesmee sat at the piano; he held my hand for a moment longer before he went back to join her. He began playing a familiar melody, and soon after, Renesmee followed. I stood behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned his head against mine. I watched as he taught her more. I smiled and softly kissed behind his ear before going to sit down on the couch.

_**XxxxX**_

I leaned against the door frame, watching as Edward put Renesmee to bed. She had begged him to hum her to sleep; and that's exactly what he did. Put it this way: it didn't take a lot of begging. He caved in easily for his girls; I smirked. When she finally fell asleep, he quietly joined me and closed the door behind him. "What?" He asked, watching my amused expression.

"Nothing," I replied, taking his hand in mine.

"What I wouldn't give to read your mind," Edward said, leaning down to kiss me. "As I've said before, it's very frustrating."

"And here I thought you were used to it."

"Not when you say 'nothing' that to me," He claimed, moving his lips down to my neck to gently bite the skin.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it," I teased. He groaned.

"Please Bella." Edward was begging me now. "I like to know what you're thinking…I'd give anything; I'd do anything."

"You're that desperate?" I asked.

"It's driving me insane," Edward replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "_Please_." I shivered as his breath hit my skin, and I turned to pull him into our room. I leaned up to kiss him, hoisting myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt him smile under my lips and he held my back, holding me closer. I tangled my fingers in his hair, using my free hand to close the door behind us.

Edward let out a playful growl in the back of his throat, placing me softly on the mattress as he climbed on top of me. He brought his lips to mine again and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt. I hated that he was using human speed; he was taunting me. I placed my hands over his and ripped the fabric loose; Edward laughed and kissed down to my chest, tugging off my jeans.

I pulled his shirt off over his head and ran my fingers up his chest to the back of his neck to bring his lips to mine again. He smirked, giving me a small kiss before moving to my ear, "Will you tell me now?"

I laughed and threw my head back onto the pillows, "You're such a tease." I should have expected this, especially since Renesmee was in her room. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on over my almost bare body, since the threads on his were still intact. I knew he was waiting for my answer. He could wait.

**A/N: I'm gonna update my other stories now, I'll try to update more on this story later on tonight, or tomorrow.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating! I was reading **_**Emancipation Proclamation**_** by **_**Kharizzmatik**_** and it is by far one of my favorite fanfics! It takes a long time to read though, so that's why I've been kind of slow. You'd have to google it to find it because it's no longer available on , however, her story **_**Pinky Promise**_** (is on ) and that one is really good as well. That story kind of gave me the idea for **_**Only You**_**. You may find the situation almost the same, however, I promise you, I do not intend to steal her ideas. I feel like the biggest liar to you guys, because I promised I'd update, and I haven't. But I'll really try! I will say this; however, there will be no updates on any of my stories after tonight until February 1****st****. It really sucks, but I have to study for all my classes next week, and then the week after, I have the exams…..all week. Hopefully this will be the last interruption for a while. **

**January 6, 2009**

Greenery and wet surroundings; Not an inch was left untouched by the pouring rain. I could see the moss on trees relishing in the water, sucking it up to live off of. Edward and I had made our way back to Forks, passing through to Vancouver. It definitely did not change in this town. I wondered how Chicago looked after all these years; I hadn't been there since I was looking for Edward.

He noticed I was distracted, and he stopped abruptly, grabbing my waist. "What's the matter?" His topaz eyes were breaking me; melting me. I would have been in a trance, had he not given me a look of concern.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about what Chicago is like now. Stupid thoughts…" I said, "I was also thinking of my mother." Edward cupped my chin and smiled lightly, peering down into my eyes. His angelic features were stunning, even when his forehead creased as he thought about what I had said.

"You miss her," He stated softly. I nodded once.

"I don't really remember her much, but yeah, I miss her." I sighed. "If that flu didn't break out, we could have gotten married then and had our families." I felt selfish. I loved our new family, though I couldn't help but miss my parents. "Have kids, would have been in that statement, if that didn't already happen," I added with a small laugh. Edward smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

"Well, we most definitely are an exception; because as far as Carlisle and I know, that rarely happens." Edward added, stroking underneath my chin with his fingers. I smiled and leaned into his touch, wrapping my arm around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me eagerly. "We should head back, Renesmee is probably waiting for us." I nodded and we took off.

_**XxxxX**_

**January 8, 2009**

Renesmee shifted in my arms, still asleep. Edward had his eyes closed, though I was unsure why. He was lightly stroking her arm while she slept and I smiled, running my fingers through her hair softly. I slowly ran my fingers across Edward's hand, and he opened his eyes, watching me. I smiled again, and he smirked, closing his fingers around mine lightly.

"She's still asleep," I whispered, looking down at Renesmee. Edward nodded and kissed my fingertips.

"I remember when I used to watch you sleep," Edward said, smirking to himself. "You used to talk a lot."

"When did you watch me sleep?" I asked.

"Whenever you thought I was asleep, you'd drift off, and I'd just watch. You fascinated me, Bella." He said, "Of course, you still do. And so does she…Carlisle says she's half human. We're not sure why that is."

"That explains a lot," I nodded, pressing my lips against the top of her head. Edward and I were quiet for a while, until Edward laughed quietly. "What?"

"What she's dreaming about," He started, "The day we went hunting; when we returned, and how we were talking about having a real wedding. You had me re-propose to you. She's replaying it in her dream." I smiled.

"That reminds me of when you showed me that other song on the piano. Somehow she sees us, but we never hear her."

"She's sly," Edward smirked, towering above her slightly to carefully stroke her cheek. I always loved seeing her with him. Even if Edward and I did look traffic-stopping, good together, Renesmee and her father together was much more than that; I couldn't figure it out exactly. Almost as if she were the black keys on a piano, and Edward was the white ones.

"That's why you have your eyes closed before," I said after a moment, "You've been watching her dreams."

"Naturally," Edward replied with a small smile, "however, I was also listening to Carlisle's thoughts. I guess Tanya and Kate have invited us all up to Alaska. They want to meet Renesmee."

"I don't see why not," I answered, "It hasn't been that long, but a visit would be nice."

"It's good you said that, because Carlisle's said yes, and Esme would have found a way to get us to say yes."

**A/N: Sorry to end there! It's really short I know! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! February 1****st****, will have brand new updates! I promise! Cross my heart and swear on my computer's life! I thank you all for being so patient; a.k.a. not sending me PMs asking where new updates are haha! This will be the last update until February 1****st****, and that really sucks! But my exams got pushed back a week, and they were made longer, so it sucks to be me! I'll see you all soon! Also, (yes, yes) a new story will be up on February 2****nd****, because the idea struck me hard during English today! Goodbye for now!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay, so I've got some new-found free time, and I've decided to write for you guys!**

**January 10, 2009**

"We'll meet you when we get there," Edward said, giving Esme a hug.

"Don't take too long, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazor, and Kate would love to meet Renesmee." She said, pulling back to look at him. Edward nodded.

"We'll see you soon." The others left, and I walked out with Renesmee.

"Why didn't we just leave with them?" I asked, putting my arms around Renesmee's shoulders.

"I figured we'd stop by Forks and show her our old home." Edward replied.

"Family time!" Renesmee giggled, smiling up at us. Edward picked her up and held her close to him.

"Family time," He agreed, kissing her cheek. He put her on his back, and we took off for Forks.

_**XxxxX**_

"This house is so big!" Renesmee smiled, looking around, "And pretty!"

"And empty." I added with a smile. Edward laughed and took my hand in his. He leaned down and kissed behind my ear softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Why did you leave?" Renesmee asked, turning to face us.

"Too many people were getting suspicious about us. They noticed we weren't…changing." Edward said, finally thinking of how to say it. "We can stay in Maine, because nobody What knows we're there."

"Oh," She replied, nodding. She bit her lip and looked around some more.

"She's exactly like you," Edward smiled.

"Makes you say that?" I asked.

"She bites her lip; you always did that. You still do sometimes." Edward replied, kissing the corners of my lips. I smiled, biting my own lip out of habit; which caused Edward to laugh even more. "Like that." I laughed, and rested my forehead on his shoulder. "We should probably be going; Esme won't be happy if we take too long."

"Come on, Renesmee," I said, holding my hand out to her. She took it and we went out back towards the river. "We still can't cross on Quileute lands, can we?"

Edward shook his head, "No, but there are always ways around it." We stopped at the base of the river, and I heard a voice I knew all too well. _Jacob Black_.

"Bella," He said, leaning against one of the trees on the reservation side.

"Jacob; what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jacob replied, "Cullen."

"Jacob." Edward replied calmly; it was probably for Renesmee's sake. Renesmee tugged on my sleeve, giving me a curious look. I placed her hand on my face, watching what she was asking.

"He's a friend of mine," I replied quietly. I turned back to Jacob, "We were on our way to Alaska."

"What for?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business," Edward replied.

"Okay fine; but I was only asking," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. I could hear Edward hold back a growl of impatience.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked, impatience getting to me too.

"I want to know what you guys are doing back here so soon." I noticed he was eyeing Renesmee; I moved her behind me protectively.

"We told you Jacob; we were heading to Alaska." I said again. "So if you don't mind, we're leaving now."

_**XxxxX**_

"Edward, Bella!" Tanya smiled brightly, "We're so glad you could make it!" She pulled us both in for a hug, before turning her attention to Renesmee. "And this must be Renesmee, no?"

"Hello Tanya," Renesmee said, smiling. She slowly reached up, placing her hand on Tanya's face.

"What a magnificent gift you have!" Tanya complimented, playing with one of her curls. Edward and I smiled at this.

"I guess we'll leave you two too it then?" Edward asked.

"If you don't mind," Tanya replied politely. Edward kissed Renesmee's head, and I stroked her cheek before we left to go find the others.

"She's already captivated Tanya," Edward said with a smirk. I nodded.

"How could she not?" I replied. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as we got inside.

"There you are!" Esme said, smiling. "I was beginning to worry."

"We were just showing Renesmee our house in Forks." Edward answered. I figured he wasn't going to mention Jacob to them, so I didn't either.

"Oh, well you're here now," Esme nodded. Edward held my hand and we said hello to the others. It was a couple of hours before we were finally amongst ourselves. We hadn't seen Renesmee all day; she was busy with the others.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and placed small kisses on my neck. I moved my hair from my face and rested my forehead against his. "Something's been bothering you." I whispered, brushing my lips across his lightly; they almost didn't touch.

Edward opened his eyes and looked at me with a sigh. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. "You're not the only one who's noticed then."

"Well tell me about it," I said, rubbing the back of his neck softly.

"Earlier today, with Jacob…the way he was looking at her." Edward nearly growled as he spoke.

"I noticed that too." I said slowly, "What was he thinking? It couldn't have just been that that's set you off?"

"Bella, he wants to see her again." Edward said; his grip tightening slightly. "He's curious about her. And I don't like it."

"Well go home through Canada. Avoid Forks altogether, okay?" I asked, trying to reassure him. "What he wants, most likely isn't what she wants."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Why not?"

"I was listening to both of them. She wants to see him just as much as he wants to see her."

"We can keep her away from him." I suggested, shrugging, "I know she won't forget him, but if we can keep her away for a couple of years, maybe he'll forget about her."

Edward sighed, "We could try…but I don't think that would be fair to her…and as much as I hate saying this, I think we should leave it up to her if she wants to see him." I couldn't believe he'd actually said it, but I could have kissed him for a million years with how calm he was taking this; hell, with how calm he was accepting this.

"Okay, we'll leave it up to her."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't know if you noticed, I'm gonna change it later, but I put on my profile the schedule, and it says Monday and Thursday both have 2 new stories on it, I meant for it just to be Thursdays; if there was any confusion, that's why this is up. I loved your reviews on the last story update for Come Back! I'm excited to be writing again, now that exams are out of the way, so things will hopefully be back in order. If I happen to forget to update, feel free to yell at me "WHERE'S THE UPDATE?" And I'll be sure to post it; I won't be mad if you do so, because that will tell me forgot too, obviously. Enough with me though, on with the update!**

_**Edward's POV:**_

**January 12, 2009**

Renesmee was fascinating the others; Bella and I had barely seen her at all the last few days. It was Tanya, Irina, and Kate who had her for the day, or Rosalie who had her for the night. I noticed Bella had become slightly irritable since she couldn't see her daughter, but she was good at controlling herself. I stayed with her the whole time, making sure she was fine.

"You know, you can just tell them you want to spend time with her." I told her, rubbing her back. Bella shook her head.

"They've just met her a few days ago, and won't see her for a while, it's fine." Bella sighed.

"Bella, you do know she's our daughter, right?" I asked with a small smirk. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's fine, Edward." She said again.

"You and your damn selflessness." I laughed, kissing her forehead.

"We see her twenty-four seven, when she's not with Rosalie. I think I can handle a few more days without her."

"One day here, I'll make sure we get to spend some time with her. She may not realize it right now, with all the new things they're teaching her, but she misses us too, you know." I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist. She nodded and rested her head on my chest.

"Fine, but let them have one more day with her at least." Bella answered. I sighed.

"Okay, okay." I nodded, "But then, I promise you, you'll get to see her."

_**XxxxX**_

**January 14, 2009**

"Have fun! We'll see you guys later!" Tanya called, waving to us. I nodded and turned back to my girls. Bella held Renesmee's hand and we left for Forks. We were heading down to our meadow, to show Renesmee where our meadow originally was.

She looked around mesmerized, running her fingertips through the thicket of flowers, kneeling down to be eye level with them. She smiled, inhaling the scent. "It's beautiful!"

"This is where I found Daddy again; you remember the story I told you." Bella said, kneeling down next to her. Renesmee nodded and smiled wider.

"I love hearing that story!"

"Would you show me?" Bella asked, pressing Renesmee's hand to her face. She nodded and I watched as she replayed the memory.

_****Vision****_

_There was another vampire sitting down. He was reading a book, just letting the sun bounce off him. I took another step closer, he heard me this time. When he turned around to see who was here he stood, frozen. "Bella?" He whispered. Edward! It was Edward! Finally after nine decades! He had golden eyes that were soft; I had red, sharp eyes due to my recent decision on drinking only animals. He took a few steps closer, holding his hand out for me. "I've looked everywhere for you…I've waited for so long, Bella." His smile was beautiful. He was beautiful. When I wasn't responding he frowned slightly, "Bella it's me."_

_"I know who you are," I said smiling, "I remember you." He was right in front of me now. I took his hand in mine and he smiled again._

_"I've looked all over for you…I searched for years." Edward said after a moment. "I couldn't find you anywhere."_

_"I was being tracked a few years ago…I started covering up my scent." I explained, "But I looked all over for you too."_

_"I searched for you every day for ninety years," He said, "And yet here you stand. You found me." He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me closer to him._

_"I stayed in Europe for a few years…about 1932 I went back to Chicago to find you. I thought you would stay there…" I said. "I was just coming back from Alaska."_

_"I haven't been to Alaska in years." Edward said, "I didn't know you were there."_

_"I only go for the animal's blood." I replied. He looked at me, surprised._

_"You drink animal's blood?"_

_"To be honest, I find an animal's blood more appealing than a human's." I said. He smirked._

_"Well that's good to hear, because that's all we eat."_

_"We?" I asked._

_"My new family. I want to introduce you to them." Edward answered._

_"Wait…what if they don't…" I sighed, "…I mean, what if they don't like me?"_

_Edward chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine, "They'll love you." I wasn't used to staying in one place anymore. "I've missed you so much…you're so beautiful, Bella." He whispered, "So beautiful." His lips crashed down on mine in an eager, longing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. When we pulled away he nuzzled his nose down my jaw and to my neck, placing soft kisses where my shoulder met my neck. "I'm so glad you're back."_

_"I won't leave," I promised, "…I'm here…forever."_

_"I love you, Bella." He said, holding me against him again. I smiled._

_"I love you too, Edward." After a moment, he laughed and looked up at me._

_"Can you believe it's been ninety years?" He asked, "Ninety years and yet we stand here today…together."_

_"I know," I smiled again, "I want to meet your family." I said, nudging his shoulder. He laughed and gave me one last kiss._

_****Vision****_

"I think that's my favorite memory of all," Renesmee smiled.

"Mine too," Bella and I said together. I sat down next to them and held Bella's hand in mine. Renesmee sat down in between us and we spent the rest of the day just like that.


	29. Chapter 29

**January 16, 2009**

"I hate this part," Tanya complained, teasing. "Why must you go so soon? You should move up here."

"We would love too, however, we like to see the grass every once in a while." Carlisle smiled.

"Well, we shall see you for the wedding then; maybe even sooner if we cross paths while on a hunt." Kate added.

"Maybe," Alice agreed. With a last few goodbyes, we left for home.

_**XxxxX**_

**May 24, 2009**

Months had passed, and Renesmee was getting bigger. She looked about eleven now. Edward and I worried about how much time we'd have with her. We didn't know what was going to happen, or if we would have her forever.

"Mommy, when are we going back to Forks?" Renesmee asked. "I'd really like to go back to the meadow again." Edward and I exchanged a look, but I could tell he was focused on her thoughts.

"Uh, maybe sometime soon," I said, "Why don't you go play with Aunt Rose for a little while?" She smiled and nodded, before running off to find Rosalie.

"Okay, I know you knew what she was thinking." I said, turning to face Edward.

"It's not working, Bella," He sighed, "She wants to see Jacob."

"Maybe we should just let her," I said quietly, "I mean, when she's old enough, she might go off on her own…and find him."

Anger flashed through Edward's eyes, "No. He's not going anywhere near her."

"Edward—,"

"No!" He snapped, glaring down at me, "No, Bella." He left me there, stunned in my thoughts. He had never been so taut with me; but I stayed away from him for the remainder of the day; leaving with Alice, Rose Esme and Renesmee for a hunting trip.

_**XxxxX**_

**May 28, 2009**

"Bella?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yes?" I asked, sighing. He'd been short with me too many times, and I knew the others had heard us fight a few times. We had lain in our bed silently for the last few hours, but I knew now he wanted to talk; and we couldn't fight…Renesmee would hear us, and the last thing we wanted was to be scolded by Alice and Rose again.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you," He replied, I imagined a look of anguish in his features. I didn't turn to face him; I couldn't right now.

I felt a sudden chill in my heart, and I couldn't help the cold response that came with it, "Me too."

"You're angry with me; and I can understand why. But that's only because he's not like us…he's not good for her."

"Just because he's a werewolf, and you hate him? Or is there a better reason?" I asked, turning to face him this time. He carefully placed his hand on my hip, lightly tracing circles with his thumb.

"You don't understand, Bella."

"What don't I understand?" I hissed, shaking his hand off of me and sitting up. It was taking everything in me to control my anger. My temper, because of his, had become short these last few days.

"Bella, look at me please," Edward sighed. "I'm sick of fighting. And if you keep turning away from me when I try to talk to you, we'll never get anywhere." He sat up now, and pulled me towards him. I allowed it and shrank into his form. "The moment he saw Renesmee, he imprinted on her."

"Imprinted? Should I know what that means?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's the wolves' way of finding their soul-mates. Renesmee is Jacob's soul-mate. He's claimed her as his, and there's no way out of it. He has no control over it either, it just happens." Edward said with an edge to his voice. I felt anger rise in my chest at the thought of someone else claiming my daughter.

"That's why he was looking at her the way he was?" I asked. Edward nodded. I sat up again.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since it happ—," I began hitting his arm, pissed off that he didn't mention a word of it to me. He let it eat away at him instead of telling me!

"Bella! Bella, stop!" Edward hissed, grabbing my hands.

"You knew about it! For months! Why didn't you tell me?" I cried. I was on my feet in seconds, only to be wrapped his arms again, with his hand covering my mouth.

"Jesus, Bella! Are you trying to wake up Renesmee?" He almost growled, "The only good thing about this is that nothing—none of the wolves—can harm her. That's the only thing keeping me from killing him myself." He let go of me and I sighed again.

"He should consider himself lucky then," I said defeated. "…So what do we do now?"

"Well—I'm starting to realize—and take in what you said…we can't keep her away from him forever."

"So we wait a few decades…he'll be gone then." I said stubbornly. Edward smirked and shook his head.

"That's an intriguing idea…but no, if she wants to see him again, she won't stop asking until we agree." Edward added.

I growled, "When should we take her then?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been inactive! I have a new website up that will be posted in my profile for you guys to check out. It's definitely not much, but it's just starting out. Also, I have a poll up if you guys want to check that out too.**

**June 4, 2009**

We arrived in Forks with the sun glaring down on us. We kept in the thick of the woods; only being hit with small rays of the light.

As much as I did, Renesmee loved holding her hand out into the sun to see her skin sparkle. Edward and I had been dreading today; as much as we wanted Renesmee to be happy, we weren't too thrilled by this situation. "Daddy what are we here for?" Renesmee asked, looking up at him. Edward glanced at me once before kneeling down to her eye level and sighed.

"We're here so you can see Jacob again." He replied, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"We are?" She smiled slightly. I knew it pained Edward to see his little girl have a soul mate already. Edward nodded, "Where is he?"

"We can wait for him," I replied, kneeling down next to her as well, "I'm sure he'll be by soon." Renesmee nodded and we walked towards the river, sitting down by the rocks below. Renesmee splashed her fingers through the water, tossing rocks across the surface. Edward helped her, skipping a few himself; I loved watching them together. I would never admit it to Edward, because I refused to have him argue against it, but I believed she made him even happier. It wasn't just about me with him anymore, and I was okay with that, because I loved Renesmee, and she deserved as much love as we could give her, and maybe even more.

A few hours passed, and Jacob appeared in his wolf form only to disappear in the trees and reappear after a few minutes. "You're back. How long are you staying?" Jacob asked. Renesmee smiled.

"Not long, I'm afraid," I replied, standing up.

"So you're just visiting your old home?" Jacob added.

"Not exactly," Edward said, holding Renesmee in his arms. "We're here for Renesmee."

A look of confusion came over Jacob's face, "She wanted to see you." I said. Jacob looked surprised.

"Really? She wanted to see me?" He asked incredulous. We nodded. "Why? You're not staying here."

"No, but we will visit often. And when she's old enough, she'll be allowed to come anytime." I said. Edward growled slightly at the idea.

"So for today I get to see her?" Jacob nodded.

"Yes," I said slowly, "Edward and I have some things to do…we're trusting you Jacob. We'll be back soon." I hated leaving her, and so did Edward. But we were trusting him, because we trusted her.

_**Renesmee's POV:**_

"I love you!" I called to my parents as they left.

"So Ness, whatcha wanna do today?" Jacob asked. _Ness?_ I smiled.

"Um, I don't know," I replied, "but I'm open to ideas."

Jacob smirked, "How old are you?"

"I'm only a few months old," I answered, confused by his sudden question.

"You don't act or look like it," He added, holding his hand out to me. I took it firmly in mine and we walked away from the river, out to a small clearing that was on the shore, "Welcome to First Beach."

"It's so pretty," I smiled, my eyes scanning the movements of the waves in awe. It was very beautiful here. I ran towards the water, pulling Jacob with me. I kneeled down by the incoming waves; my leggings were damp within seconds and covered in sand. The bottom of my dress was floating on the surface.

"Ness you're gonna get wet!" Jacob called, picking me up out of the water. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I know. But I love the water."

"I don't think your dad will be too happy with me." Jacob stated. I frowned slightly.

"I'll tell him it was me…it's true." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"I couldn't let you take the blame, even if it was your idea." He said, placing me back on my feet.

"I'm sure he'd understand. Plus if I tell him you pulled me out, just being protective, I think he'll warm up to you." I said, holding his hand again. Jacob smiled back.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, but for you I'll try." He answered, walking with me across the beach.

We spent the rest of the time in the woods; Jacob let me ride on his back as he ran through an old path that he said was his favorite. It was covered with thick vines on both sides, and got narrower by the minute, but it was beautiful. It was cool watching him transform, and even though he wouldn't hurt me, he made sure I was far enough away before he did so. I don't understand why daddy and mommy would be worried about us together, but I was hoping that after today they would change their minds.

**A/N: I will try and update a little more maybe tomorrow. If not, then most likely Tuesday. I'll probably be updating Forbidden Love and Cold-Skinned the most right now. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This should have been up days ago, but my computer bugged (of course!) and so it had to be fixed! But nothing on my computer was lost so I thank the gods of technology! Just as an fyi, this is the second to last chapter, and then the epilogue :( And I will be updating one of my other stories tonight! Just as another note, I do have a website being made! But when my computer bugged, I was halfway through updating it and it screwed it up. I am currently working on that right now, along with the other stories I am updating.**

_**Renesmee's POV:**_

Jacob and I were by the river, waiting for mommy and daddy to return shortly after our run. Jacob was funny; he had lots of jokes and funny faces. I don't get why mommy and daddy disliked him so much. Sure, I agreed with them that I was only a few months old, but I would get better, and soon enough we could be together like my parents. I hoped we could; did Jacob want that too?

"So Ness, what should we do while we wait?" Jacob asked.

"Do you know how to skip stones?" I asked.

"Uh no," Jake replied, "Do you?"

I smiled and nodded, "My uncle Jasper taught me. Want me to teach you?"

"Sure thing," Jacob said, standing up, "Just as long as you don't go running in the water on me again," He teased. I giggled and nodded; my clothes were damp and I could hear my shoes squishing. I also smelled like wet dog now, but it didn't bother me too much.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked. Jacob nodded, "I think the best thing about you, so far, is that you could be my dog and my best friend; they're the same thing, but still." I giggled at his expression, and he laughed nodding.

"You don't mind my smell then?"

"No," I replied, "It doesn't bother me. Though, I can't say the same for my mommy and daddy." Jacob smirked.

"I only care what you think, Ness." He said, grabbing a hold of my hand. I spun me around once and I giggled.

We spent the rest of our time skipping stones, and eventually mommy and daddy returned. They came to take me home; I was sad to leave Jacob but I knew I would see him again soon. I filled my parents in on my day, and how much fun it was. It didn't seem to bother them, probably because I was happy. But I kept it to small details, in case the unimportant ones would set them off. Not that they would get angry; but I just didn't want to risk it. Though daddy could read my mind, and he could see the whole day I had with Jacob. I didn't mind it though, we did nothing wrong. As far as I knew anyways.

But they seemed happy, and I was glad they agreed to let me see him again. My thoughts were loud with excitement as I thought of new things I could do with Jacob next time. Daddy informed me I was getting loud, but he smiled when he said it so I don't think it bothered him at all. I always wondered why he couldn't read mommy's mind though.

_**Edward's POV:**_

_Jacob was very protective and fun today! I'm glad mommy and daddy agreed I could see him again! I couldn't wait until then!_

I inwardly growled at the thoughts. I loved seeing our daughter happy; I just hated that it was a werewolf whom she'd fall soul-mates with. I couldn't exactly complain though, because it made her happy and I couldn't keep her away from him. It was like a life without my other half; I could never tolerate or understand a life—let alone an eternity—without Bella.

**August 13, 2009**

_**Renesmee's POV:**_

Over the last couple of weeks, I had spent most of my time with Jacob. Either I went to him, or he came to me. It still seemed as though my parents didn't mind, and I was glad they could accept it calmly. Surely, I heard them the first time they found out and I knew they didn't like him. But they, or at least mommy, seemed to warm up to him and I.

Aunt Rosalie didn't like him at all, and I gave up trying to get her to come around. She liked hearing about my day with him though; she just refused to get along with him.

Mommy and daddy would soon have their wedding, and I was excited I could be there; I wanted this memory, so that maybe I could picture my wedding with Jacob one day.

Yes, I was still too young to even consider the idea. And daddy didn't like it, that much I knew. But could you blame a girl for wanting the fairytales? Mommy and daddy were very much in love with each other, and I wanted that to be Jacob and me. I knew my parents tried to push these thoughts from their mind, because I was their little girl, and I always would be. But when the time comes I know who it'll be and I want it to be Jacob.

**A/N: Strong thoughts for a little girl, right? Review maybe?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Okay, this is long overdue! Terribly sorry! Yesterday was a little distraught; the Boston Marathon incident. One of my family members was in the race, and he just checked out of the hospital so I'm glad to hear he's alright!**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Again, Renesmee was off with Jacob. I sort of warmed up to the idea; I still wasn't too fond of it, but I trusted him enough to know he wasn't going to hurt her.

Otherwise, he would have to go through Edward and I…and I don't think he'd want that.

Alice had dragged me to her room, with Rosalie, to discuss further wedding plans. God, she was unbelievable! It was supposed to be a small wedding, not some big, extravagant type of wedding. Don't get me wrong, if I were human, and we were doing this traditionally, I would have loved the idea (maybe a little too much). But we were vampires, this was not traditional, and the only people who knew about it was our family.

We'd worn our wedding rings for ninety years while we were apart! Technically, we were married (unofficially, of course). I liked to consider this our renewal wedding.

Alice was currently going over dress details for Esme, Rose, Renesmee, herself, and I. My dress's train had to be about twenty miles long, "Alice, holy crow!" I gasped, looking over her envisioned "perfect-wedding-dress."

"Do you like it? Do you think it's too much?" She asked, "Because if you do, suck it up!" She smirked, "You put me in charge, so if it's too much you're just gonna have to deal."

"No, it's perfect! I just didn't expect a dress this beautiful…or this long, to be honest," I replied, shaking my head slightly. "With how much we've gone over, Alice, are we done yet?"

"Nope!" She laughed, her eyes glowing. "Not even close!"

"I thought you said this was a small wedding?" Rose asked.

"I did." I said, looking up. Rose scoffed.

"It is," Alice butted in. We both gaped at her. "What? This is my definition of a small wedding."

"For a family with more than nine people, Alice." Rose answered.

"Oh hush!" Alice retorted, "You're going to love it, trust me! And when it's all over, you're going to thank me. I've seen it."

"Of course you have." I rolled my eyes, "Make sure Edward doesn't catch you mid-vision, thinking the dress."

"Oh he won't! If he knows what's good for him, he won't." She promised. "I'll make him sit through the wedding plans if he does."

We heard booming laughter from downstairs, and then Emmett hollered, "_You hear that, Edward?_"

"Boys…" Esme laughed from the doorway.

…

"Alice has had me up to my neck in wedding plans," I sighed, throwing myself onto our bed. I felt Edward's body above mine, before his lips traced my jaw.

"Well, just think, another month and it's over with. And then, you're all mine." He smiled, attacking my lips with his. I laughed into his mouth and pulled him closer, running my fingers under the fabric of his shirt, up to his shoulder blades.

His fingers played with the bottom of my shirt before he rested them on my hips, and sat up, pulling me with him so that I was sitting with my legs around his waist. We were in a compromising position, when I remembered Renesmee was in the next room. I pulled back; but let my head rest on his shoulder so he didn't think I didn't want to do anything.

Believe me, I did.

But with Renesmee right next door…we weren't that quiet, you see. So that would have been a very bad idea; Rosalie and Emmett would never let us live it down either. "Renesmee's right down the hall." I said, looking up to meet his eyes. He nodded, quickly leaning down to kiss me softly. "Maybe tomorrow night."

Edward laughed, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Okay."

…

_**Renesmee's POV:**_

I don't know if mommy and daddy know this. Maybe not; well, daddy might but I'm not sure. Some nights, I usually stay up and listen to them talk. They seem so happy with each other, and when they laugh it's peaceful. Like everything is right where it should be.

I'm not sure why I do this. Curiosity maybe; but when I can't sleep I like to listen. They can never sleep, so it must be their way of passing the time. I'm sure daddy knows I listen; I'm almost positive he does. But he doesn't mention it, so I can't be one-hundred percent sure.

My hearing, I'm thankful for. Because if I had a human's hearing, I would never be able to understand what they were saying. Some things they say, I'm not entirely sure what they are or mean, but I won't go asking…just yet.

Daddy's never mentioned to mommy that I hear them; as far as I know at least. He might have mentioned it while I was sleeping.

But listening to how happy they are together is my favorite pastime; I can hear every shift and movement from their room; sometimes my mind gets a little carried away about them. Nothing bad, just mere kisses and hand holdings…sometimes cuddling but that's about it.

Uncle Emmett let something slip once…he heard an earful from mommy and daddy, so I know what not to say, or think of anymore. It was a little awkward, but that's in the back of my mind now. I went to sleep peacefully, dreaming of mommy and daddy's wedding that was only a month away. I couldn't wait to be a flower girl.

**A/N: Okay, I'll try and post a little more sometime this week! Maybe on Saturday or Friday? For Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday I am really busy so those days will not have an update! I thank you for your patience and I will try and update my other stories on Saturday or Sunday as well! **

**Oh by the way, there's this really cool Facebook page that one of my dear readers told me about. The owner of the page has been re-posting my story "Stolen Kisses" (with my permission) and it's been getting a lot of likes! It's really cool and you should totally check it out! **

**It's: ****The Twilight Saga (Robsten) **_** [it should say Los, Angeles, CA. Movie under the page title]**_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This should have been typed up and posted yesterday, but I was busy with school work. I'm home sick today so I'm writing this for you guys! Next update will probably be Sunday and it will be for Forbidden Love; really sorry for the long absences; I have final exams to study for and work to do but I try and your reviews really help! This is the last chapter *sigh* because I think if I drag it out anymore, you'll eventually get tired of it. Well, lie actually, because I will be doing an epilogue.**

**A few months later…November 3, 2009**

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Okay," Alice smiled, putting the finishing touches on my make-up, "Don't be nervous," She smirked. I rolled my eyes, laughing at her statement.

"_Nervous?_ Please…I've waited almost ten decades to marry Edward. And now nothing can stand in the way of that," I said, the giddy feeling in my stomach building up.

"'Till death do you part,'" Alice sang. Till death, nothing! I could spend the rest of eternity with him and our family…and _our_ daughter. _Was there anything he couldn't give me?_

If anything, I expect the world to be next.

"You look beautiful, Bella!" Esme squealed from the doorway, running over to me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly; "I'm glad to see Edward so happy; it had been so long…"

"Well, no longer will such sweet sorrow come around again, because you're immortal and you deserve this day together," Alice said, looking at me through the mirror. I smiled, nodding in silent agreement. Rosalie walked in, handing me a small hair piece with blue sapphires.

"We went back to Chicago and we found this in your old home with your mother's suitcase," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Thank you; it's beautiful," I said, handing it to Alice. She placed it in my hair and sighed happily.

"Okay, not it's time for the dress!" Alice said excitedly, pulling out a large black bag from the closet behind us. It was beautiful, like everything else Alice had done for the wedding. I was glad she talked me out of a small, "not as stunning" wedding.

The dress fit perfectly, hugging my body comfortably. The white flowing down in a waterfall design; the thin lace covering my arms and back. The train was incredibly long in the back, but I couldn't help the sudden urge to spin in the dress forever. I spun once, getting it out of my system.

Oh, after the wedding I was definitely spinning around more; not even Edward would be able to stop me then.

"You can spin later," Alice laughed, stopping me, "Right now, it's time to put on your shoes, Rose needs to get Emmett in here, and you will walk down that aisle I have prepared for you! That's an order!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Rosalie and I smirked, giving Alice a salute.

…

_**Edward's POV:**_

All day I had tried to keep myself locked in my own mind; it was easier said than done. I was the only one not allowed to see Bella, and though I could respect tradition, it was killing me. I wanted to see her now, and I was thankful when Jasper and the others stood up. Renesmee came out into the aisle, throwing lavender petals into the air before her; Emmett appeared into view next, and then Bella.

She was stunning; she was…_more than that_. For a lack of better words, she was beautiful. Nothing could quite caption her appearance perfectly. She was incredible. My lips curved into a smile, and hers did the same. Moments later, she was inches in front of me and her fingers captured my hands.

We spoke our vows, though I was too entranced by her eyes to even notice anything else; but I meant every word, "I do," I said.

"I do," Bella whispered, before I leaned in to kiss her; this creature was beautiful and I would never let her down, or tire of her. She was mine forever, as I was hers. God, I loved kissing this woman! I carefully caressed her jaw, pulling her closer to me. Emmett cleared his throat after a moment, and we pulled away, but I kept my eyes on her.

"I love you," I said to her, kissing her forehead. Bella smiled.

"I love you, too," She replied, "Forever."

"Forever."


End file.
